Sarishinohara
by Varange
Summary: What would happen if there was one person could control devil by using the power of light?Could he move on from his past?Inspired by Sarishinohara and Yonjuunana song by MikitoP. A High School DxD x Devil Maker: Tokyo. Slight crossover with Kamen Rider Hibiki
1. Chapter 1

**Author's rant: This is just a random idea popping out of my brain when I'm working on the update of "The devil who walks the path of humanity" and it refuses to let me concentrate in writing the update anymore. Honestly, this maybe one of my weirdest ideas I have ever had and since this is only a... well, you can call it a side project... I'm not really sure about this story myself. If the reactions of the readers about this chapter are positive, I will consider to make the update more quicker.**

**Since this story was inspired by "Sarishinohara" song, the main character is the main male character of "Sarishinohara", his name is my choice since there is no source about his name. The timeline in my story will begin AFTER the song "Yonjuunana". Except a few parts, this story won't relate to the manga version of "Sarishinoha" since I only based on the songs "Sarishinohara" and "Yonjuunana" so please don't use details from the manga to say that I'm wrong.**

**Finally, there will be a VERY LARGE harem for the main male in this story thanks to Devil Maker:Tokyo... Damn... there are too many females in that game... I'm going to have a headache with this...**

**Anyway, enjoy the show, minna-san...**

**Disclaimer: Sarishinohara, Devil Maker:Tokyo and High School DxD are not owned by me... *sulking in a corner***

**Chapter 1: Hiromu Ushio and the awakening of The Light Sigil **

**[In a medical room]**

_..." Lucky for you, your injuries are not that severe. It's okay to take off the bandages tomorror if the swelling reduced. But please remember not to put too much pressure on your right hand..."_

_In the medical room, a young woman who sat next to an occupied bed was having a conversation...well, more like she did all the talking... with her patient, a young man about sixteen or seventeen who was clad in a white shirt, black pants, short black hair and black eyes. Desipte the serious tone of the woman, the young man only looked at the television in the medical room with his sady and nearly lifeless eyes. _

"_... Hey... Are you listening to me?..."asked the woman_

_The silence was the answer she received as the boy just kept staring at the television, which now was playing the end of the live show of a rising music idol._

"_... If you're not going to answer me, I won't return your glasses and your unifo..." said the woman sternly with a small hint of playfulness in her voice as she waved a glasses in front of his eyes. Though before she could finish, she was cut off by her patient_

"_... I'm sorry... And thank you for your concern... I'll take your advice and be careful..." said the teen sadly as his head hanged low with his hair overshadowing his eyes making it hard to know if he was looking at his injured hands or not. The teen's reaction caught the woman by surprised as she had and arkward and guilty look on her her_

"_... Well... I mean... Aghhh... Ju... Just wear this and go back home already..." said the woman arkwardly as she put his black uniform gakuran and his glasses on the bed._

" _Um... Hey... I wonder why she suddenly did that. Extending her arms to an empty seat..."said the woman suddenly as the young man was slowly putting on his gakuran _

"_Hm... Maybe it's a pre-planned high five with a fan? Since this's her first concert after all..." said the woman's assistant thoughtfully as she was also watching the live show in the television._

"_But who would have known that a person would get hurt from this..." said the woman as she took a sit next to her assistant "... It was dangerous. It was lucky that it wasn't a serious case..."_

_As the teen slowly got off the bed and putting his glassed on, the woman turned back to him one more time_

"_Oh, hey, you lost the second button of your gakuran. I think you lost it when you collapsed"_

_Not saying a word, the teen just silently left the medical room with a small unnoticable smile on his face..._

_**_ "... But still, I love you..." _ **_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Snapping his eyes opened, the first thing Hiromu Ushio's eyes met was the familiar ceiling of the bedroom of his small apartment. Knowing that he wouldn't get anymore sleep after that particular dream, Ushio got out of his futon while shaking his head in order to shake off the sleepiness before he put his glasses on his face and got dress in a pair of long pants along with a simple white shirt. Looking at the clock hanging on a wall of his small living room, he saw that it was nearly 4 a.m. It might be a little early but he decided to start preparing breakfast along his bento so that when he came back after finishing his newspaper delivering job, he would have a warm breakfast ready on the table before going to school as well as a small bento for his lunch... Though his breakfast would only be his last night's leftover and his bento would only have some rice and two or three small tamagoyaki **(Japanese rolled omelette)**... After about thirty minutes later, his modest breakfast and his small bento was finished and he could finally took a shower before going to do the delivery.

'It has been 7 months since her first live show...'sighed Ushio as he put on his shoes while his mind started dripping back to his previous dream.

How was her health now?

Was she fine?

Had she moved on?

Would one day he could reach to her even though now she was out of his league?

The unanswered questions just kept dancing in his mind but after a few minutes, he managed to shook them off... for the time being.

After all... With him, no matter how small his existence was to her or what kind of sullied future faced her... He would always be by her side...

With his renew determination, Hiromu Ushio opened the door of his apartment and begin his new day, without knowing that his life would going to change forever...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**[Time skip]**

"Oh great, five more days until the day I have to pay the rent... At least I will have enough money to eat for the next two week after paying the rent" sighed Ushio inwardly after looking at the calendar in his small notebook that he used to write and calculate his earning and paying. If anyone thought that living alone on theirselves was a blessing, they would reconsider. Ushio had to take many, many part-time jobs in order to pay for his schooling as well as his rent and his food. Sometime he even had to live with only rice and Shōyu **(Japanese soy sauce)** despite Shirayuki's protest... As he thought about the landlady's daughter and also his only and best friend in the Kuoh Academy, a small smile appeared on his face. Shirayuki was beautiful, very kind, sweet, very good in cooking and so many other good traits. In short, she was the kind of girl that people called 'A perfect Yamato Nadeshiko'. Sometimes he couldn't understand why she still hadn't had a boyfriend and even decided to be friend with a lonely plain looking teen liked him. Locking the door of his small rented apartment, Ushio picked up his guitar case, put it on his back and started walking toward the academy...

"Ushio-kun! Ushio-kun!" said a feminine voice as someone quickly latched on to his left arm. It was a beautiful girl with silky black hair, very dark violet eyes that nearly black and she was clad in the female uniform of Kuoh Academy. This was Narukami Shirayuki, the only daughter of Narukami Yukiko who was Ushio's landlady.

"Ohayo, Narukami-san" said Ushio with a warm smile that made Shirayuki blushed lightly

"I called you by your name yet you called me by my surname..." pouted Shirayuki with a small huff

"... I'm sorry, Shirayuki-san... "said Ushio as he smiled at her childishness

"... No '-san' or replacing '-san' with '-chan' and I will forgive you' said Shirayuki as she refused to look at _her_ Ushio's smile that would always melt her heart everytime she saw it. Sometimes she couldn't understand why a cute, nice, polite and respectful guy liked him was a loner of the Academy. Even his teachers often forgot about him too! Well, not that she complained anyway since she would have no worry about any competition for his heart! And then Shirayuki's mind started thinking about a scene where both her and Ushio was having a picnic with a boy who had Ushio's face and her eyes and a girl who looked like a small younger version of her with Ushio's warm eyes and smile. Once his heart belonged to her... Oh she just couldn't wait until the day her dream family come true!

"... ayuki... Shirayuki... Are you ok there? Are you sick? Your face is red." Asked a concerned Ushio as he put his hand onto Shirayuki to check her temperature. This quickly snapped Shirayuki out of her thought as she said frantically

"Huh... No! Wait! I means yes! I'm perfectly fine!"

"That's good to know. I would hate to see my friend get sick..." said Ushio with a sigh of relief, though he missed the frown on Shirayuki's face after hearing him said 'friend'. But the frown was quickly replaced by a large smile

"Oh right! Here! I made a bento for you, Ushio-kun!" said Shirayuki as she took out a large bento box and gave it to Ushio

"How many times I have to say to stop you from making bento for me? This is... uh, the seventh time..." sighed Ushio as he looked at the large bento box

"Listen to me now, Hiromu Ushio!" said Shirayuki hotly "As your future wi... wait, NO! I mean as your best friend, I refuse to let you eat a poor lunch liked that smaller-than-normal bento! And if you dare to refuse to take, I swear I will _freeze_ you until you forget about the definition of warmth!"

"Freeze?" asked a confused Ushio "What do you mean by 'freeze'? "

"Huh? What did you say? I didn't say anything like that" it was the reply Shirayuki came up

After looking at Shirayuki owlishly for a few seconds, Ushio shrugged and decided to let it pass as he thought inwardly 'Girls and women are really hard to understand'. And this time, he missed the sigh of relief that Shirayuki let out behind his back.

'That was close' thought Shirayuki. She didn't want Ushio to know the truth about what she was... well, at least not now...

"Yeah! You can believe what you think, Matsuda, Motohama! That will never change the fact that yesterday a beautiful girl asked me out!"

Shirayuki's train of thought was abruptly halted to stop by the yell of one of the infamous Perverted Trio, the enemies of every girl in Kuoh Academy, Hyoudou Issei. There was a time her class had caught them peeping on them when they had been changing their clothes and it had taken all of Shirayuki's will power not to stab some pillars of ice into their eyes when they had looked at her with those filthy and lecherous eyes. Only _her_ Ushio-kun could look at her in that filthy way!

"A girl want to go out with Hyoudou-san? That's strange... Oh well... Shirayuki, we have to go to our classes now" said Ushio that snapped her out of her thought as she followed Ushio to their respective class, Ushio's class was 3-C while her class was 3-A. But before she departed, she whispered to Ushio's ear

"The music room today?"

"The music room" nodded Ushio as he left to his class

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**[Lunch break]**

A very pissed Rias Gremory was walking in an empty corridor of the school building.

The reason why? She had just receive a letter from the womanizing bastard that she had been engaged to before she had been born, Riser Phenex demanding her to come back to the Underworld and marry him. Needless to say, the letter was quickly disappeared into nothingness with a flare of Rias's **Power of Destruction**.

Rias loved her parents, that was the truth. But she was also angry at them for making the contract and took away her choice in who she wanted to offer her hand in marriage to so that the clan could gain some gains from her arranged marriage. For a long time, Rias had been researching any loopholes in the contract and hadn't found any. Which meaned now there was only one wasy to break the contract: The Rating Game.

Luckily for Rias, she had just found a candidate for her peerage: Hyoudou Issei. Judging from what she had sensed that boy had a Sacred Gear inside him and a powerful one to be more precise as well as a large potential. With proper training as well as motivations, Issei would be the key for her freedom. From what Koneko had told her, yesterday Amano Yuma, a Fallen Angel in disguise had asked Issei out. Rias suspected that the Fallen Angel would kill him after the date, which meaned this would be a perfect chance for her to reincarnate him into a devil of her peerage, not to mention a perfect change to make the pervert become loyal to her. Usually, she hated manipulating other people but she knew if she didn't do that, she would never be free from that damn contract. She silently promised that after she was free from the contract, she would make up for him as well as her peerage.

Before Rias's thought could go any further, the piano sound echoed to her ears snapping her out of her thought. Curiously, Rias followed the sound until she reached the music room.

**{Play music: Ai Kotoba (piano version)_ShounenT}**

**itsumo boku no kodomo ga/ You've actually been**

**osewa ni natteiruyou de / Looking out for me since childhood**

**kiitekureta anata kata ni /You've always heard me out, so you**

**kansha, kansha./** **Deserve a lot of my thanks.**

**.**

**kono goon wo isshou de wasurenai uchi ni/ I'll never forget your kindness, so I**

**uchi ni himeta omoi totomoni /Kept it as one of my precious memories**

**uta ni shitemimashita. /I attempted to turn it into a song.**

**ai kotoba wa "ai ga too = arigatou"/ The love words "Love is 10", means "Thank you" **

**.**

**boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka/ The stuff about me, about you, about romance, about love,**

**suki toka kirai toka /About liking, and about disliking**

**mata utau ne./ I sing them again.**

**.**

**ima kimi ga suki de/ I like you, for now**

**teka kimi ga suki de / I mean, I like you**

**mushiro kimi ga suki de/ Really, like you**

**konna baka na boku wo kimi wa suki de/ For liking this stupid me**

**aishitekurete. / You loved me.**

**konna uta kiite naitekurete / You cried listening to this song, and so**

**arigatou./** **Thank you.**

Taking a peek from a window, what Rias saw brought a huge blush on her face. Inside the music room, a male student who had black hair, black eyes with a pair of glasses was playing the piano with a strong passion without knowing about her presence while he was singing in a soft and light sounding voice. Looking closely at the male student, Rias found that he looked really cute and handsome.

**itsuka boku no kodomo ga juumansai no tanjoubi /On the 10,000th birthday of my childhood**

**mukaeta toki, iwattekurete sanjuuku mashita/When you come, we'll celebrate it 39 times**

**.**

**kono goon wa isshou de kagirareta jikan de/ Within my limited time, I'll put lyrics**

**umareru kyoku to shi ni nosete/ About my lifetime gratitude to this newborn song**

**kimi ni todokeru yo / It shall reach you**

**korekara mo douka yoroshiku ne/ So please continue to watch over me**

**.**

**boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka/ The stuff about me, about you, about romance, about love,**

**suki toka kirai toka/ About liking, and about disliking**

**mada tarinai?/ Should I add more?**

**.**

**jaa / How about:**

**"kinou nani tabeta?" / "Yesterday, what did you eat?"**

**"nani shiteta?" / "What were you doing?"**

**"nankai boku no koto omoidashita?"/ "How many times have you thought of me?"**

**konna koto hanashitemiyou ka! / Let's mention these things!**

**.**

**"kimi tabeta."/ "Ya eaten..?"**

**"nani shiteta." / "Ya doing..?"**

**"kimi no koto nanka/ "I kinda...**

**wasurechatta yo."/ Forgot about you."**

As the song continued, Rias was in a daze

So much emotion... So much love in the song...

**kimi ga suki de/ I like you**

**tteiu no wa uso de/ And that's a lie**

**honto wa daisuki de./ In fact, I do love you.**

**kizutsuketakunakute / I'd never want to hurt you**

**demo / So**

**kimi ga suki de/ I like you **

**aishitekurete/ You loved me**

**"konna uta atta ne" tte/ "To think that there was a song like this" you said**

**kimi to waraitainda/ I want to laugh with you**

**.**

**boku mitai na kimi / You who resemble me**

**kimi mitai na boku / I who resemble you**

**niteru kedo chigatte/ Same yet different**

**chigatteru kara niteru/ Both different, thus the same**

**.**

**suki da yo toiu tabi ni / The more you say "I love you"**

**fueru suki no kimochi wa/ My feelings of "love" for you intensify**

**boku kara takusan no kimi he no/ I'll give you tons of my**

**ai kotoba/ Love words**

To Rias, the song was just... too beautiful... No... Rias could tell that the word 'beautiful' couldn't describe haft of the nature of the song... Rias couldn't help but wonder if the one she would give her love to would be like in the song or not...

**{Stop music}**

(Un)fortunately for her, Rias's cellphone decided to interfere her thought. Looking at the incoming call, Rias let out a 'tch' as she took her leave with the image of the young man playing piano while singing carved into her mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**[Timeskip, after school]**

"Ah! It had been a long day!" said Shirayuki as she was sitting with Ushio, who had earphones in his ears as he was listening to the music of a certain idol, on a bench of a small park. Suddenly, he felt tap on his shoulder which made him took of his earphones

"What's the problem, Shirayuki?" asked Ushio and Shirayuki pointed her finger toward the gate of the park. Looking toward the said direction, Ushio could saw a pair of teenager was walking to the park... wait a second...

"Wait... Isn't that Hyoudou-san?..." said Ushio, finally recognizing the male of the pair was none other than one of the infamous perverts of the school. Which meant the female accompanying him was his date. And honestly, she looked quite beautiful in Ushio's opinion...

*TUG*

"Ouch! It's hurt! What was that for, Shirayuki-san?" said Ushio as his ear was pinched hard by an angry Shirayuki

"Why are you ogling at that pervert's date? Is it because she is prettier than me?" demanded Shirayuki as she glared at him

"No... It's just that... I feel there is something strange about her..." said Ushio thoughtfully as he carefully observed the pair

"What do you mean by 'strang..." said Shirayuki but she didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as what happened next shock her.

In a blink of eyes, Issei's date had transformed herself into a woman who was clad in a S&M outfit with two large black bird wings on her back as she float in the air

"Thank you for your 'date', Issei-kun. I really enjoyed it. And now, can you please die for me?" said the bird woman as a light spear, a sign telling Shirayuki that this woman was a Fallen Angel, appeared in her hand and she threw it toward Issei who was now too shocked to move his body out of the danger...

"LOOK OUT!"

Just before the light spear could connect its target, Isser was pushed aside out of the danger. Before Issei could fully recover, he was snapped out of his shock by a strange voice

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL SITTING AT THERE? RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" yelled an injured Ushio as the previous light spear had impaled his left legs. Fortunately, Issei's survive instinct took the control before the Fallen Angel could snap out of her shock and he ran away as fast as his body could before his mind could give a command to him.

"You... You... DIE, YOU WORM!" yelled the Fallen Angel angrily as she threw another light spear toward a weakened Ushio due to the blood loss as well as the light of the first spear was poisoning his body. But before the second light spear could penetrate Ushio's chest...

*CLANK*

An ice lance shot out and deflected the light spear right in front of Ushio's chest while an ice pillar shot out from the ground and slammed into the Fallen and knocked her down to the ground as a crying Shirayuki sat down next to a half concious Ushio. Her hair color now changed into the silver as her tears gradually turned into small droplet of ice.

"Ushio-kun! Ushio-kun! Please stay with me! Please! Please don't die!"

Despite his critical state, Ushio still managed to keep his conciousness, though barely, and what he saw terrified him: the Fallen managed to stand up as three light spears were thrown toward him and Shirayuki who was still too occupied in his state to notice the incoming danger.

Time seemed to slow down.

Ushio tried to force out a warning to the now silver hair girl but he could only force the air out his lungs instead of a warning.

He couldn't accept it!

He couldn't accept that Shirayuki was going to be killed along with him because of him!

He felt so powerless... just liked that time seven months ago...

He failed both her and Shirayuki.

"**How sad... Is this the ending you want to have, The Light Sigil?"**

'_Who's... that...' _thought Ushio tiredly as his vision slowly become black

"**Do you want to protect that white hair girl?"**

'_Yes...' thought Ushio as he tried to hold onto the remain of his conciousness, which was slowly slipped out of his grasp_

"**Then call for your power, The Light Sigil! Call for the power that have been sleeping in you! Want it, Need it. Desire it! Seek it! Call for it!"**

And then Ushio's vision exploded in white.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suddenly, Shirayuki was pushed aside by the near-dead boy in her arms as said boy rolled to the other side. His sudden action had been in a nick of time as the three light spear now was impaled into the ground instead of him and Shirayuki.

"Hm... the mortal worm is still alive huh... " growled the Fallen Angel as Ushio slowly stood up, making sure that he put all the weight on to his right leg while his black eyes were glowing as an enormous power that could easily surpass Yasaka the Kyuubi, leader of the Youkai faction, started leaking out of Ushio. As Shirayuki was so shocked at Ushio's sudden enormous power, said young man raised his right hand as he started saying in a monotone voice

"**Oh hear my call, the snow lady and the spirit of the snow! I summon you, Yuki!"**

Suddenly, a dark violet magic circle appeared in the air in front of Ushio as a golden magic circle appeared on the ground as lightning and a pillar of light connected both the magic circle. When the light finally died out, a pretty girl now was standing in front of Ushio. The new girl had long very light blue hair and violet eyes. She was clad in a loose white coat which held into its place by 2 leather strap strapping to her neck and showed parts of her bountiful assets, a black and white cap, black panties, blue stripes stockings and white high-heel shoes.

"My name is Yuki. I have answered your call. Are you The Light Sigil?" said Yuki as she bowed her head slightly

"**I'm not sure if I'm this Light Sigil you're saying or not but now, please eliminate that woman" **said Ushio in a chilling tone that sent shivers down Shirayuki's spine.

"As you wish" nodded Yuki and she turned her attention to the growling Fallen Angel with an indifferent look and pointed her finger at the Fallen Angel

"**Blood Prison****"** said Yuki

Suddenly, the Fallen Angel was hit by a blood tornado falling from the sky and made her cried out in pain. Before she could recover, she was punched hard into the face by Yuki. Gritting her teeth, the Fallen Angel three a lot of light spears at Yuki only to be deflected or dodged by the spirit of the snow.

"How annoying. I shall finish this" said Yuki as the of fact and pointed her finger forward

"**Black Wave****"**

From the ground, waves of black chains shot out and grap the Fallen in place. With a fingersnap, all the chains exploded and created a large screen of smoke covering the area completely.

"Tch, she got away" grunted Yuki as she looked at the small black dot in the sky. Walking back to a silent Ushio and a shocked Shirayuki

"I'm sorry, master. She got away" bowed Yuki

"**Thank you for your help, Yuki. Now I can finally rest"** said Ushio omniously as his eyes slowly closed and before his face could make impact with the ground, Shirayuki caught him as she cried frantically

"Ushio-kun! Ushio-kun!" cried Shirayuki frantically. Turning her head to Yuki, she said pleadingly

"Please, you don't know me but please, help me bring him back to my home! He need to be healed and I can't stand losing him!"

Nodding her head, Yuki walked to the left side and put Ushio's left arm over her shoulder while Shirayuki held on the right side. As they traveled as fast as they could, Yuki's eyes widened when she noticed there was a faint glowing white snowflake-liked insignia on the back of Ushio's left hand. This could only have one meaning...

Finally, after more than 1500 years, The Light Sigil... had finally returned


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's rant: ... Honestly... The reaction from the first chapter is not really positive with only 3 reviews, 8 favorites and 10 folowings... *sigh*... Oh well, a rough start it seems since compared to Naruto, Bleach, blablabla... Devil Maker: Tokyo is not really popular... *sigh*...**

**Before we start the second chapter, I need to say about a few things:**

**1/ The "second button" detail in the last chapter in case you guys didn't understand it: In Japan, the 2nd button of a male's school uniform is referred to the button closest to the heart, so usually during graduation or other special events, the girls would ask for the 2nd button and/or the guy would offer the girl his 2nd button.**

**2/ The Yuki that Ushio summoned in the last chapter was Yuki rank 7**

**3/ About the number of devils that Ushio will have under his wings... well, I'm not really sure but I can say that it will be... many**

**4/ The link to the image of Narukami Shirayuki had been added in my profile. If you want, you can check it. And due to my mistake, I desribed the wrong color of her eyes. Luckily, I fixed it.**

**Okay, that's all of my rant. Enjoy the show, minna-san...**

**Chapter 2: Information**

_Unfamiliar ceiling?... Where am I?..._

When Ushio could finally opened his eyes, he found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling while he was in an unfamiliar futon. And then the memory hit him: The bird woman who had tried to kill Issei, he saved the pervert, receiving a light spear at his left leg, Shirayuki's hair became white, the strange voice, the girl named Yuki... While he couldn't understand how or what he had done, he was graceful that Shirayuki was safe...

And speaking of Shirayuki...

_Huh, why do I feel my torso so heavy?_

Looking down, he saw his only best friend, whose hair now had returned to its usual black color, was sleeping while hugging him tightly that he could feel his bones was complaining in discomfort. Looking closely at the sleeping Shirayuki after Ushio's blush subdued since his best friend was only clad in a white tank top with white panties, he could see the stains of dried tears's trails on her milky white cheeks. Looking at that made Ushio felt like he was a jerk for making his best friend cry to sleep. Deciding that it was time for him to get up, Ushio tried to get her arms off but when he succeeded, her legs quickly hooked onto his waist and clamped onto him tightly while her arms wrapped around his waist tightly. After about ten minutes later, Ushio could finally get out of Shirayuki's grip and found his glasses before he stepped into the bathroom. After relieving himself, Ushio stepped outside...

"Ara, you're awake, Ushio-kun" said a feminine light tone as Ushio found himself staring at a slightly older version of Shirayuki who was clad in a violet kimono while sitting in seiza way next to the futon Shirayuki was sleeping in. This was Narukami Yukiko, Ushio's landlady and Shirayuki's mother. If anyone didn't know, they would probably think that Yukiko and Shirayuki were sisters, not mother and daughter

"Narukami-san" bowed Ushio while Yukiko just giggled behind her kimono sleeve

"Ara ara? If my memory serves me right, I did tell you to call me Yukiko, or maybe Yukiko-chan if you like, right Ushio-kun?" said Yukiko with a teasing smile as Ushio blushed

"B-but it would be improper..." trailed off Ushio as he continued to blush though Yukiko seemed like she didn't hear her daughter's target of affection

"Ara, I wonder if Shirayuki-chan could handle Ushio-kun's beastly urge and prevent him from cheating with that beautiful and sexy lady?... " said Yukiko mostly to herself as she put a hand on her cheek "... Maybe I should help my daughter..."

' 'Beastly urge'? 'Cheating'? I really have no idea what in the world she is talking about? ' thought Ushio cluelessly as he had a very large sweat-drop on the back of his head

"... Anyway Ushio-kun, please follow me. I believe that you really need some food now, especially you have been unconcious for two days..." said Yukiko as both her and Ushio got out of tthe room but Ushio cut her off

"Wait, Naruka... eh, I mean... Yukiko-san..."

"Just Yukiko is enough" said Yukiko

"... I have been unconcious for 2 day?" continued Ushio

"... Yes, you have Ushio kun..." said Yukiko softly "... And don't worry, I had already brought an absent notice to Shirayuki's as well as your homeroom teacher ."

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, Yukiko-san" bowed Ushio again but Yukiko just waved her hand dismissively "But why Shirayuki, too? I though..."

"It's not really a big deal anyway. And about my daughter, she refused to leave you and insist on staying by your side no matter what I and Yuki-san said... "

"Yuki-san... Ah, I remember now..." said Ushio as said person decided to make her appearance

"How is your health now, Master?" said Yuki as she gave a small bow toward Ushio.

"... Um... Yeah... thank you very much for saving me there, Yuki-san..." said Ushio as he noticed that now she had a white jean shorts now, not just black panties... this thought quickly brought a small blush on his face. "And can you please stop calling me 'Master'? Please call me Ushio..."

"As you wish, Ushio-sama" said Yuki and then she continued "And don't worry, I will only call you 'master' or 'sama' when there is no one else around"

"Ah... Well... it's acceptable... I think..." said Ushio as he couldn't shrugged off the weird feeling to be refered as 'master'. He of course didn't mind but that weird feeling just kept bothering him. He wondered what kind of reaction Shirayuki would have if she...

"Ushio-kun! Ushio-kun!" cried a too familiar voice as Ushio was tackled to the floor by a crying Shirayuki. Before Ushio could recover from his shock, he felt his shirt become wet because of his best friend's tears

"How could you leave me like that?" cried Shirayuki as Ushio flinched when he heard her choking voice "When I woke up without seeing you, I though what had ha... happened in the last two days were just my imagination a... and you h... had in... fact passed away..."

"... I... I'm... sorry..." said Ushio as he hesistantly wrapped his left arm around Shirayuki while his right hand gently caressed her long hair

"It's... okay..." choked Shirayuki as she snuggled into Ushio's chest "...Maybe... I'm a... little... overeacted... But please... don't do that again..."

"Ahem..."

Clearing her throat loudly, Yuki quickly gained the attention of Ushio who released Shirayuki from his embrace, much to Shirayuki's annoyance

"I believe that you should get off Ushio-sama now, yuki-onna" said Yuki with a smirk directed at Shirayuki, though there was a part that made Ushio confused

"Yuki-onna?" asked Ushio questionably and this made Shirayuki visibly flinch

"Yes, Shirayuki and I are yuki-onna" said Yukiko softly as she dropped the bombshell

**[An hour later]**

In a Japanese style living room of Narukami's household, a silent Ushio was sitting in seiza way across from Yuki with Shirayuki, who now clad in a white kimono, and Yukiko sat next to him, much to Yuki's annoyance, as his brain was overloaded now and no one had the right to blame him after being informed so much information like that

First of all, his best friend and her mother were in fact yuki-onna and not human. Everytime she used her power, Shirayuki's and Yukiko's hair would turn silver and they could manipulate the ice and to some extend, water

Much to Shirayuki's fear and surprise, Ushio had received this information quite well and Shirayuki had quickly found herself tackled her target of affection to the floor again after hearing that he didn't hate her nor held any grudge against her for being a yuki-onna and even said that she looked beautiful with that silver hair. He had even thanked her for saving his life, much to Yuki's annoyance...

But the next information coming from Yuki... The existence of the Factions: Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel, Noirse, Shinto, Youkai... The Great War between Angels, Devil and Fallen Angels and more importantly, the death of the Bible God and the original Satan... The Sacred Gears that Yuki assumed was the reason why that Fallen Angel had attacked Issei... Well...

"... Are you okay, Ushio-sama?" asked Yuki which broke the thick silence inside the living room.

"... uh... I'm okay, I guess..." said Ushio after snapping out of his daze "... I have never believed that Angels,Fallen Angels and Devils exist so... it is a little hard to believe ... And while I'm not really a religious person... but... to hear that the God is dead... Now I understand that why this information is kept in the dark... But I don't understand, Yuki-san. What do this information have to do with me being '**The Light Sigil**' as you call me? Not to mention that you haven't explained anything about what '**The Light Sigil**' is"

Clearing her throat again, Yuki said slowly

"**The Light Sigil** is the one who has the 'Light' energy in his/her body and by using that energy, **The Light Sigil** can summon Devil-counterparts, which I am one of them, of figures in mythologies, legends, stories... that are well-known by people, regardless of that figures are good or bad, to fight along side him or her. We devil-counterparts are very different from the usual devil of Devil Faction, who have the Holy weakness, we devil-counterparts need the 'Light' of the **The light Sigil** in order to materialize our physical bodies, which means we have no fear of crosses, Holy Water, etc. We also need it to balance the 'Dark' energy we use to activate our skill because our 'Dark' energy while very powerful, it is also very wild and hard to mold if there isn't any 'Light' energy to balance. The sigil on the back of your left hand is the proof that what I said are true..."

"Ridiculous!" said Shirayuki hotly which cut off Yuki's speech "If what you said were true then _my_ Ushio-kun could even summon Amaterasu-sama or maybe even Izanagi-sama if he wanted?"

"The devil-counterpart of Amaterasu and Izanagi" corrected Yuki "And yes, he can. In fact, one of the two Ushio-sama's predecessors had summoned Amaterasu more than 1500 years ago in order to defeat a rebellion leaded by a devil-counterpart named Yamatano Orochi"

As everyone's jaws dropped to the ground, Yuki continued in a calm tone

"Though Ushio-sama can summon as many devil-counterparts as he want as long as he has enough 'Light' to provide us, there is often one that reflects his origin element, the element that **The Light Sigil** is more atune with. There are three element: **Celestial** which is equivalent to Holy of Angel, **Underworld **which is equivalent to Unholy of Devil and **Otherworldly** which can be considered as a mix of both **Celestial** and **Underworld**. This particular devil-counterpart is usually very close to **The Light Sigil **to the point that Ushio-sama's predecessors even had married their origin devil-counterparts..."

*SLAM!*

"What do you mean by 'married'?!" asked Shirayuki in a very hostile tone as she slammed the table hard. For some odd reasons, she didn't like this. Not even one bit. At her side, Ushio was still deep in his thought to pay attention to the 'married' part

"I mean exactly what I said, yuki-onna" said Yuki with a superior smirk but before Shirayuki could say anything, her mother beat her on it

"Yuki-san, you said 'often'. Did you imply that Ushio-kun here may have more than one?"

"Yes. In fact, Ushio-sama here has all three elements" said Yuki as she bowed her head toward Ushio which snapped him out of his thought while on his side, both Shirayuki's and Yukiko's eyes widened in surprise "I am Yuki, your origin devil-counterpart of Celestial element. I will be in your care from now on, Ushio-sama"

"... Ah... Um... I... Nice to meet you, Yuki-san" said Ushio lamely while at the same time Shirayuki was seething. How could she not when out of the blue, this bitch just appeared and now she could see that this bitch could become a very dangerous opponent in her quest of _her_ Ushio-kun's heart. Not to mention there was a chance that she might have at least one more opponent! Now Shirayuki could only pray to Izanagi-sama that _her_ Ushio-kun's other origin devil-counterpart would be male... At least keeping her Ushio-kun from straying into that yaoi path was much easier than competing with some unknown beautiful girl.

Turning to an amused Yukiko, Yuki asked politely

"Is there any spacious area in this household? Ushio-sama need to summon his other origin devil-counterparts. Ushio-sama need as much protection as possible..."

"Why would I need protection?" asked Ushio. Usually, Shirayuki would beat him on it but since her mind was still occupied with plans to conquest his heart, which he was totally unawared of, Ushio became the one who asked

"Since when you had started using the 'Light' energy to summon me, the 'light' has started altering your body, Ushio-sama." this made everyone let out a gasp "When you reach... I think about twenty one... You will age MUCH slower than normal while your sense will become sharper. You will also become much stronger than a normal human can become, even can rival with an Archangel or Satan. No disease can infect you. You can only be killed by the time and weapons. Poisons may have a chance but it will be much harder. But at this time, you're still in the developing state so you're still vulnerable. The summoning will not only give you more protection and help you become more familiar with your elements but also give you certain abilities from us. Oh, and the training, too..."

"... Wow..." It was all Ushio managed to say

"... And more importantly about gaining more protection for you, if any Factions, especially Angel and Devil know about your existence as **The Light Sigil**, they may try to make you join their Factions or..."

"Or what?" asked Ushio when Yuki stopped talking

"..._They may try to kill you..._" said Yuki quietly but enough to be heard. This made Shirayuki gasped in horrow and quickly embraced Ushio in an overprotectively

"Why do they want to kill _my_ Ushio-kun?! He has done nothing wrong to them!" growled Shirayuki loudly as Yuki could only sigh before she dropped the largest bombshell

"... Ushio-sama has done nothing... but his first predecessor had... In The Great War, the side received the largest loss wasn't Angel, Devil or Fallen Angel... It was humanity, which was caught in the crossfire... Angels need human's faith in God to have more power while Devils need human's greed to gain more power... Ironically, no prayer or deal could save them... The God no longer care about humanity as much as he cared before the Great War and only care about eliminating all devils and demon. The Seraphs were too occupied with the war to look at what that war had caused to humanity. Devils overpriced the deals with human and took countless human souls in order to gain more 'greed', which enheanced their power while at that time, angels were mass produced by using the souls of the dead that God deemed 'worthy' without caring about the souls's true nature and desire to peacefully rest, which leaded countless angels Fell and became Fallen Angels... Until one day, The first **Light Sigil** appeared and he was the one who summoned the devil-counterparts of God and Satan, which helped him **kill** both the Bible God and the original Satan and finally put the end to the endless Great War between the three Factions..."

**[An hour later]**

After having a large delicious meal, which had nearly turned the kitchen into some sort of battlefield between Shirayuki and Yuki as both of them had insisted he had their own dishes first and none of them had backed down until Yukiko had given a smack on each of them's head , Ushio now found himself stood in front of two large magic circles prepared by Yuki in an empty shed of Narukami's household as he reflected what he had heard in his mind.

Three years ago, when he had decide to run away from his neglectful adopted family and started living by himself, he had wished to become stronger, to have the strength and power to live... And now how ironic, he received the 'power', though he didn't know that his 'power' was like this...

The power that could help him slain God and Satan.

And Ushio couldn't help but feel a little scared.

"Yuki-san, may I ask you something?" asked Ushio

"You don't need my permission, Ushio-sama. Please ask and I will answer as best as I can" said Yuki after checking the magic circles to find any problems or not

"... What should I do with this power? I mean... I'm just a normal highschool student... All I want is a peaceful life... I have never wanted to have this kind of power... I am not some kind of hero that can pull something like killing the God and Satan or defeating a large army of devil-counterparts so that I can protect humanity... And this power... it makes me feel like I am going to enslave anyone that I am going to summon... I... "

Suddenly, Ushio was pulled into a hug by Yuki as her head rested on his left shoulder and her breasts pressed against his chest which made him blush furiously. After a few arkward seconds, Ushio hesistantly warped his arms around her waist. Physical contact with fairer sex was something that Ushio was still a little uncomfortable with but somehow, Yuki's hug made him calm down while give him a soothing and gentle feeling

"Great power comes along with great resposibility, Ushio-sama. It's your power, so it's your choice on how to use that power" Said Yuki gently "I don't expect you to fight and protect humanity liked what your predecessors had done... but no matter what your choice is, I will always follow you and stand by your side... not 'Forever'... but 'Always'... "

"... Thank... Thank you, Yuki-san..." said Ushio as he unconciously tightened his hug and unknowingly made Yuki blush. "But what about..."

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Turning around, Ushio found an angry looking Shirayuki stood beside her mother as Yukiko had an amusing smile on her face. Quickly releasing his hold onto Yuki, much to the devil-counterpart displeasure, Ushio said frantically as he comically sweated

"Ahh! It's not like that!... I... Yuki-san... we..."

"It's just a little bonding time between Ushio-sama and me before we start the summoning. What is your problem, yuki-onna?" said Yuki cutting of her master's stuttering

Growling dangerously at Yuki, Shirayuki let out a curse in her mind as an omnimous aura started leaking out from the young yuki-onna. How dare that bitch tried to steal a mach before her? She would never let this slut who had known _her_ Ushio-kun for not even a day outmatch her! But first...

*TUG!*

"Ouch! Its urt! Its urt, ira-uki-san!" yelped Ushio loudly as Shirayuki stomped angrily toward him and pinched his cheek, HARD!

"You looked like you really enjoyed it, didn't you?" asked Shirayuki in a dangerous voice

"O! Its ot ike at!" cried Ushio desperately only to receive a shout that threatened to break his eardrums

"Then do whatever you want!" shouted Shirayuki angrily before she stomped out of the shed. Looking at the confused Ushio, Yukiko couldn't help but giggle

"Ara, this is more interesting than any soap opera I have ever seen"

**[After half an hour to explain and calm Shirayuki down]**

"Put your hands on both circle. Close your eyes and think about your desire. Focus your mind on that desire and call for it." Instructed Yuki as Ushio followed her words. At the side, both Shirayuki and Yukiko were watching closely and ready to leap into action in case something wrong happened

After two minutes closing his eyes and focus his mind but received no result, Ushio gave up and opened his eyes but much to his surprise, he found himself floating in a pitch black void as a familiar voice echoed to his ear

"**My, The Light Sigil. What are you doing here?"**

"Who are you?" asked Ushio carefully as he looked around in an attempt to pinpoint the source of the voice

"**I am a part your true desire" **said the voice **"Don't you know about your desire?"**

'My desire?' thought Ushio skeptically "Then why can't I see you?"

"**Of course you can't see me! I am just a part of your strong wish. You can only find me, not see me!"** said the voice in a mirthful voice

Find?

What was his TRUE desire?

To be together with HER again?

To come back in time before SHE became an idol and change the past so that he could live without worrying that he would be separated from HER?

Somehow, a part of his mind was telling him that those weren't his TRUE desire

And then the realization hit him

The reason that he could summon Yuki in the first place.

The desire that he had used to summon Yuki

"**Ara, it seems you finally found me"** said the voice as everything around him became white

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Argh!" cried Ushio painfully as he was blasted away from the magic circles. Opening his eyes, Ushio found himself staring at the worried eyes of Shirayuki and Yuki who had just caught him a second ago.

"Are you okay, Ushio-kun? Are you hurt? What happened?" asked Shirayuki rapidly but before anymore question could come out...

*BOOM!*

... two violet magic circles appeared above the two magic circles on the floor as lightning and sparks shot out from the magic circles and slammed into each other, creating a loud explosion. Opening the window of the shed to let the smoke go away, Yukiko said in a confused voice

"What's the matter? Did the summoning go wrong?"

Before Yuki could say anything, two people came out from the smoke screen

The first one was a beautiful yet cute girl with orange red eyes, short black hair with a large strange black hairclip on the left side of her head. She was clad in a very revealing black and white outfit with black and white necklace and two shoulderguards floating near her shoulders.

The second one was also a person that could be described as a stunning beautiful girl. She had long dull black grey hair and half-lidded eyes. She was clad in a quite revealing dull black battle dress which showed everyone her B-cup breast, two armguards on her arms and a strange tiara on her head. On her back were two large black bird wings.

Standing in front of the shocked group, both of them said at the same time

**I am the starting point of the universe/I was once an archangel**

**Everything was created out of me/The very first angel created by God**

**People think that I am just a tumultuous state/I reform in Hell where the fallen souls are deserted by God himself **

**But in fact, I am more than that/And send them back to the Heaven**

**Summoned by the 'Light', resonating with your desire to protect the people you hold dear**

**I come forth**

No matter how hard he tried, Ushio still couldn't move any of his muscles as he kept staring at the two beauty in front of him... The pressure that they were emitting...

**I am Chaos/Mephisto,**

**Your origin devil-counterpart of Underworld/Otherworldly element**

... 'frightening' or any other words combined would never fully describe what he was was feeling now

**I ask you: Are you The Light Sigil?**

(Chapter end)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note: Before anyone say, yes I changed how the Bible God and the original Satan died while adding some minor dark twists about the Great War. Annoy with me? Well, tough luck. **

**About the abilities that Ushio will receive from Yuki, Chaos and Mephisto in the future, I and my co-writer already has some ideas but if you have any good ideas, leave us a review or a PM. As long as it isn't godlike (overpowered is okay, though), all the ideas are welcomed and appreciated.**

**Plan for the next updates (may change depend on my flow of writing and real life): Sarishinohara (my writing flow now is demanind me to continue), The Ring Wizard champion (because I haven't updated it for a while), The devil who walks the path of humanity (my main story, duh) and Naruto Musou revised **


	3. Chapter 3

**Co-author's rant: I'm VuTrungThanh, Varange's co-writer ... This is the second time I write the author's rant as well as a WHOLE chapter for a story we co-writing without receiving Varange's help XD... I hope my writing skill will become better in the future...**

**Before the story continue, I will add some explaination about our source of inspiration for this story, ****Sarishinohara**** and ****Yonjuunana**** since not everyone know about these two songs, though I ADVICE you to hear/watch the song (with Eng-sub of course XD... Oh and Rib's version too since both of us always think that his version are MUCH better than Hatsune Miku's version! His voice always makes us want to cry when we heard both of these songs!) in order to understand better**

**1/Sarishinohara (Distant field): Sarishinohara is a play on words and it MIGHT be referring to Sashihara Rino, a member of HKT48 band, former member of AKB48 band. It's a story about a guy in love with an idol but unable to continue loving her because of her career and Sarishinohara talks about the story from the boyfriend (named Hiromu Ushio in my fic)'s perspective. While in the real life, Sashihara Rino's boyfriend (named Ton-chan)** **sent Sashihara's pictures & stories of their relationship to a gossip magazine, and thanks to that, Sashihara was exiled from AKB48 as they have a strict policy on no relationships for the members, the main protagonist in the song still loved the girl and as said in the end of the song: "...through all of the faults you've made, all the wrongs that you do, I wouldn't mind if they bring me to my end. Forever, I'll be here for you" (I only use the English translation of lyric since I'm too lazy to paste the romanji lyrics in here)**

**2/Yonjuunana (Forty-Seven): while it is considered as the sequel of Sarishinohara, this song told the story but on the idol's perspective. MikitoP's comment about his song was "The girl everyone knows: Her dreams, her love, and - reality.-Even so, she runs. For she must.". The "forty-seven" MIGHT refer that AKB48 now only had 47 member with Sashihara's exile (though in fact the number of AKB48's members is about... I don't know exactly but it has passed the 48 number far too long in the past).**

**Okay, that's enough ranting and explaination. Let's get the show on the roll ! (I hope I use that sentence right)**

**DISCLAIMER: we OWN NOTHING! THE STORY PLOT WAS PROVIDED BY VARANGE (who is still in recovering)WHILE I HELPED HIM WITH THE IDEAS AND THE WRITING FOR THIS CHAPTER! **

**Chapter 3: New students, the new club, stalkers, the nun and threats **

**[Time skip: The next week, three days after Ushio's awake]**

In class 3C, Rias Gremory was frustrated, very frustrated.

The reason?

When her familiar had given a leaflet to member, Hyoudou Issei who now was her peerage's newest member after taking all of her eight [Pawn] pieces, she had decided to secretly follow him in order to see if that fallen angel had decided to change her mind and keep Issei alive so that the fallen angel could extract Sacred Gear inside his body. And she couldn't have believe in her eyes.

Before the light spear could impale Issei, the pervert had been saved by the male student that she had seen earlier in the music room of the academy! When the light spear had impaled the male's leg, Rias could felt an unknown pain in her heart, which had confused her greatly. And then before the fallen angel could kill the male, a beautiful female Kuoh student had intervented and saved the male. Judging from her power as well as her white hair, Rias could assume that this girl was a yuki-onna.

And then suddenly, the male student had summonned a beautiful light blue hair girl who had created a BLOOD TORNADO as well as WAVES OF BLACK CHAINS and defeated the fallen angel in a blink of eyes!

While she didn't know exactly about what kind of power the male student processed which helped him summon that girl, she knew surely that his power was powerful, even much more powerful than Issei and even her to some extents judging from the amount of raw energy had been leaked out of him, and the girl he had summon was the solid proof for her guess. If both the male student and the female student joined her peerage since the girl the male student had summoned could be considered as his 'familiar'... Oh, her peerage could easily become the most strongest youth peerage of Underworld! And the fact that the male student looked quite cute and handsome in her opinion was also a nice bonus to her.

But her plan had a BIG problem.

For FIVE days, she hadn't found any clues of the mysterious male student! All she had managed to find in the fourth day, when she had checked the list of student of her year after 'convincing' the teachers to let her and Akeno take a look, was his name, Hiromu Ushio with his surname 'Hiromu' similar to the name of a very well-known corporation. It was also a surprise to find that he was a transfer student in his 3rd year and also was her and Akeno's classmate... Yet she hadn't even met him once! How could it be possible?! How could he stay under her radar for so long?! And more importantly, why hadn't she even noticed his existence in the first place when he practically was in her class?!

"Ara, is my dear Buchou thinking about 'Ushio-kun' again?" said her Queen, Himejima Akeno with an innocent smile on her face "I didn't know that my Buchou is really infatuated with our cute unknown classmate."

"I am not!" huffed Rias as she blushed "It's just so infuriating! How the hell didn't we notice him? Even most of our classmate didn't notice his existence in our class! How is that even possible?! And more importantly, where is he now?! He hasn't been in our class at least for five days that I can guarantee since I haven't seen him in our class!"

Before Akeno could say anything, the bell rang and her sensei stepped into the class. Thoush Rias noticed that there were three silhouette stood outside the door

"Before we start the homeroom, I want to tell that today we have three new students." This brought up some whispering among the students "I hope you will welcome them with opened arms. Okay girls, you can come in"

And when the door opened to reveal the three new students, many gasps could be heard from the student as Rias couldn't believe in her eyes.

All the three new students were female and they were all very beautiful. The first one had long dull grey hair and half-lidded eyes. The second one had short black hair with a large strange looking black hairclip on the left side of her head and orange red eyes. And the third one was none other than the beautiful girl that the male student Hiromu Ushio had summoned five days ago! And the most disturbing thing was the aura of the three of them were clearly inhuman and Rias as well as Akeno could feel the montrous pressure that the three new students were aiming at the two Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy

"Okay, you three please introduce yourselves to the class" said the teacher and the pressure suddenly vanished into the thin air.

"I'm Hiromu Ayame" said the half-lidded eyes girl curtly

"My name is Hiromu Emi. It's nice to meet all of you!" said the short black hair girl with a little more enthusiasm than 'Ayame'

"I'm Hiromu Yuki, but I prefer to be called Yuki. I'll be in your care" said Yuki with a small bow

Before the male of Rias's class could let out a loud cheer for having three new female students whose beauty could rival with Rias and Akeno...

*CRASH!*

... a crashing sound could be heard at the back of the class and the Rias's attention now turned the source of the sound only to let out a loud gasp

At the back of the classroom, a male student was getting up from the floor and he was none other than the person she had tried to find in the last five days as he was getting up from the floor! But the most important thing is Rias could feel... nothing from him! It fetl like he didn't even exist in the first place, as if he was a ghost!

"Is there any problem, mister... Uh... Sorry, but what's your name?... I just can't remember..." said Rias's sensei as the male student let out a long tired sigh before giving his name to his sensei as well as his classmates who hadn't noticed his existence in the class or might be had forgotten about his name

"... Nothing, sensei... I just fell from from my chair... and my name is Ushio... Hiromu Ushio..."

A silence... and...

"NEEEE?!" exclaimed Rias's classmates loudly as many screams from both the male and the female students in the class could be heard from the other classes near there

"Yuki-san, Emi-san, Ayame-san! What are your relationships with Hiromu-san there?" asked a female student loudly as every eyes in the classroom now turned the the three beauties. It wasn't everyday that there were four people had the same surname studied in a same class

"We have known Ushio-kun for a long time and he is a person that we're very close to" chirped 'Emi-chan' happily and this caused another uproar in the class that took nearly two minutes to make all the yelling and whispering completely die down. After the three new students got their own seats, which were near Ushio's seat, the class could final begin.

**[Lunch break]**

"Okay, would you three mind explaining what is going on here?"

On the rooftop, Yuki, 'Ayame' a.k.a Mephisto and 'Emi' a.k.a Chaos were sitting across from Ushio who now having a large tick mark on his forehead as next to him, Shirayuki was fuming inwardly.

"Well, this is the surprise that we promised you two days ago, Ushio-sama!" said Chaos cheerfully

"I get that" deadpanned Ushio "But why do you three use my surname in your alias? And more importantly, how did you enroll yourselves in this academy?"

"Using some small 'tricks' and that's done. And why not?" said Mephisto "I see no problem in using your surname..."

"OF COURSE IT'S A PROBLEM!" snapped Shirayuki. How dare did these three take _her_ Ushio-kun's surname when she even hadn't had a chance to bare his surname! "IT'S WRONG!"

" There is no right and wrong. It's just a point of view" continued Mephisto indifferently as Shirayuki kept glaring at Ushio's origin Otherworldly devil-counterpart until Yuki decided to interfere

"Before this pointless arguement get out of control, I want to tell you a few thing , Ushio-sama" said Yuki seriously which immediately got Ushio's as well as Shirayuki's attention

"There are devils in this academy, and I mean devils of the Devil Faction..." said Yuki as Ushio's eyes widened "... And two of them are in our class. The first one is the girl with long red hair while the other one was the girl had long black hair sat next to the red hair one."

Cupping his chin, Ushio said in a thoughtful manner

"Gremory-san and Himejima-san, eh?... To think that the Two Great Onee-sama are devil..."

"Did you just say 'Gremory', Ushio?" asked Mephisto suddenly. In all three devil counterpart, Mephisto was the only one who didn't use the '-sama' suffix when she refered to Ushio

"Is there something wrong?" asked Shirayuki carefully

" 'Gremory' is the name of one of the remain pillars/clans of the Devil Faction. Gremory clan is very well-known for being affectionate toward their servants" said Mephisto with her usual monotone voice

"Do you have any information about them, Ushio-sama?" asked Yuki seriously "Any kind of information will help"

"... To be honest, I don't know much about them beside the gossip I heard because I only have transfered to this school recently..." said Ushio with a frown on his face "... I only know that both Gremory-san and Himejima-san are members of the Occult Research Club with Gremory-san being its President. But there is a strange thing about that club: They only have four members and despite receiving many applications to take part in the club, they haven't had any new members so far, at least in my knowledge..."

"Maybe that club is in fact a peerage?" suggested Shirayuki as she now also had a big frown on her face

"... The posibility is very high... " said Yuki "... We should be careful, especially that we are in the same class with two of them... That's aside, how is your control of **The Mist** and **Analyzing **now?"

"Ah!... Well, a little tiring but it's okay, I guess... But sometimes I still can't fully control it like this morning..." said Ushio hesitantly. **The Mist** and **Analyzing** were two of the three abilities that Ushio had received from Yuki, Chaos and Mephisto. Everytime he used **The Mist**, it would completely conceal his presence and existence to the point that he could stand right next to a person without being noticed while on the other hand, **Analyzing** gave him the ability to analyze anything he laid his eyes on. But in order to completely have the perfect control of **The Mist** as well as using **Analyzing** perfectly, Yuki and Mephisto had made him to constantly use both the abilities nearly all the time "... While I can ask a few people I know quite well to train me in fighting and stamina, I have no way to practice using **Legion **without being noticed by other people, not to mention my part-time jobs also takes quite a lot of time, too..."

Letting out a snort, Mephisto said indifferently

"Then drop your jobs. With us, especially Chaos, around, you don't have to worry about money or anything you need to live"

"How can you..." before Ushio could finish, Yuki decided to cut him off

"We can discuss about it later, Ushio-sama. The more important thing now is to set up a base in this academy so that we can keep an eye on the devils in this school... "

"... How about we create a club together?" asked Chaos cheerfully

"It's not easy like that" sighed Shirayuki "You will not only need someone from the school's staff sponsor for the club but also the permission from the Student Council, and Shitori Sona is not someone who easily give permission to some new students..."

"Then Ushio-sama will go then" said Mephisto "About the person sponsoring our new club, I and Yuki will take care of it"

"So, what club will we create, Ushio-sama?" asked Chaos excitedly

"... Don't I have a say in this?" sighed Ushio.

"You can choose what kind of club we will create" shrugged Yuki

"Remember to leave me a spot, Ushio-kun" said Shirayuki as her mind started thinking about the time they will spend alone in the clubroom. _Yes, some very quality alone time_.

"Eh, but don't you... Nevermind" said Ushio quickly as he saw a very sweet smile plastering on Shirayuki's face that promised one thing if he finished his question: female's wraith

"So, what club will we create, Ushio?" Mephhisto decided to repeat the question... again

Glancing at his guitar case and Shirayuki, Ushio said slowly

"... How about... **Utattemita Club**?"

**[After school]**

"Ara, It seems my Buchou is really infatuated with Ushio-kun to the point that she want to stalk him" said Akeno teasingly as both of them secretly followed the mysterious male student

"I am not!" blushed Rias as she folded her arms across her chest "It's just so damn infuriating that everytime I tried to approach him, he is either out of my sight or just give me a nod and quickly left! And then this lunch break, I tried to talk to him but he had already disappeared! He made me run around all the break time just to search for him like a dog after a stick!"

"It must be a very big stick" said Akeno amusingly

"Not helping, Akeno" said Rias in a dry tone before her tone became more serious as both her and Akeno carefully kept a safe distance between them and their target "And now that I finally found him, I refuse to let him out of my sight until at least I can make him have a decent conversation with me!"

"Ara ara, you sounded like a jealous girlfriend, Buchou. It seems my Buchou has a crush on my cute classmate." Said Akeno with a mocked sniff "I must have been a really bad friend that my Buchou refuse to tell me her heart's desire"

"That's not what I meant!" said Rias as once again, her face turned crimson. Though before Rias could retort, their target stopped and went into...

"**Tachibana's Sweets Shop**?" said Rias aloud as she read the sign of the small old-looking shop that Ushio had gone in

"Shall we come in, Buchou?" asked Akeno while looking at the shop curiously

**[A few minute later]**

"Here is your order!" said the waitress whose name was Tachibana Minaka as she put Rias's and Akeno's sweets order on their table.

"Arigatou, Minaka-san" said Rias and Akeno politely as both of them had a taste of their sweets

"This is so yummy!" squealed Rias while savoring the taste of her sweets on the tip of her tounge. This made the waitress giggled due to Rias's cute reaction

"And this tea is also very good..." said Akeno slowly as she slowly drank her tea while inside her mind, Akeno had a mix feeling of jealousy and admiration. This tea... it was even better than her tea! She must know who was the one making this tea by any cost! "... Do you mind telling me who this tea, Minaka-san?"

"Thank you for your compliment!" said Minaka with a bright smile "And about the tea, Ushio-kun was the one who made it!"

"Ushio-kun? As in Hiromu Ushio? He works at this shop?" asked Rias. Now she could understand why she hadn't seen him when she and Akeno had entered the shop.

"Oh yes! Not only this place but also many more. Living by himself isn't easy after all..." said Minaka thoughtfully "... Wait, you two know Ushio-kun? Are you two his classmates?"

Before Rias or Akeno could give any answer, the shop's door opened and the person stepped in was none other than Narukami Shirayuki.

"Ah, Shirayuki-chan! Do you come here to find Ushio-kun?" said Minaka cheerfully after seeing Shirayuki entered the shop

"Yes, Minaka-san. Is it okay if I borrow Ushio-kun today?" asked the young yuki-onna politely

"Oh, don't worry. Today we don't have many custmers and so you can have him for yourself, Shirayuki-chan! He is at the back talking to my tou-san and Hibiki-san. You can take him out throught the back door if you like!" said Minaka mischievously while for some unknown reasons, Rias felt a bang of anger and jealousy in her heart after hearing what Minaka had said, which confused her greatly.

"Arigatou, Minaka-san" bowed Shirayuki but before she entered the kitchen, Shirayuki shot a strange warning look toward Rias which somehow strangely made the redhead feel her anger skyrocketted

'How dare she!' growled Rias angrily in her mind 'Just wait... until the day he join my peerage...'

**[A few minutes later]**

"Come on, Ushio-kun! Hurry up!"

On a street, a very happy Shirayuki was literally dragging a very confused Ushio in high speed which left a large trail of dust behind the duo.

"Slow down, Shirayuki! And why are you so happy?" asked Ushio as he tried to hold back his best friend

"You and me are going to have a celebration for our new **Utattemita Club** !" cried Shirayuki happily "And also to celebrate your video on Nico just reached 300000 views, Ushio-kun! 300000 views in one week is not easy to reach, especially with a new utaite like you, Ushio-kun"

"I'm not that really good..." said Ushio in embarassment "... Your video is actually better than mine"

"And yet I only have 139000 views..." said Shirayuki with a pout"... and I uploaded it before yours nearly two months"

Hearing this made Ushio laugh nervously as he didn't know that his first video would be popular liked that. Though he found it was kind of weird. In Kuoh Academy, if you ask most of the students if they knew Hiromu Ushio or not, the answer most likely would be 'no'. But if you asked if they knew about a new utaite on NicoNico went with the name **Tanpopo**, seventy percents of the answers would be 'yes'. He wondered what would happen if he showed his face in his video...

"Hawaa!"

A voice snap Ushio out of his thought and made him and Shirayuki stopped dead in their track: Behind the duo was a blond nun who was lying on the ground, her arms was spreaded wide open and giving Ushio and Minato a very good view of her white panties, which made Ushio turned away as he blushed.

"Auu, why do I keep tripping?" moaned the blond Sister in Italian as Ushio kneeled down next to her and when he saw her full face, a wave of memory hit him

**[Flashback]**

"_I'm Ushio. Hiromu Ushio..." said Ushio as he was clad in a school uniform that was different from his Kuoh Academy uniform_

"_I'm Misaki . Minamoto Misaki..." said a girl who had mid-back length blond hair with blue eyes_

**[Flashback end]**

'No. This is not HER. This is not HER' thought Ushio as he shook his head vigorously in order to clear his mind before he asked the blond Sister

"Are you ok there, Sister?" asked Ushio in concern as he helped her standing up. Luckily, his Italian, which he self-learned when he had been working as a cleaner in an Italian restaurant, was good enough to understand other people as well as having conversations with other people.

"Ah! Thank you very much for your kindness!" said the blond nun as Shirayuki handed her the veil that had fallen from her head aftter dusting the dirt on it

"Are you traveling by any chance?" asked Shirayuki curiously as she eyed her suitcase. Looking at the Sister's confused face, Ushio had to translate for her

"Ah, now I understand... Actually no, I'm not..." said the Sister as she shook her head and in her eyes there was a small hint of sadness and loneliness that didn't go unnoticed by Ushio "...I was appointed to the local church of this town. Do you know where it is? I was lost and my Japanese is very bad so I don't understand what people said"

"Yes, I know where that church is" said Ushio with a small smile as the blond nun's face brightened "If you want, I can guide you to there"

"Really? Thank you! This is all thanks to God!" said the blond nun with a bright smile as she prayed though a deep frown could be seen on Shirayuki's beautiful face.

'If only she knew that God died a long time ago...' thought Shirayuki dryly '... Wait a sec, the only church in this town was abandoned long ago... This's really strange...'

"Okay then, let's go... Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what's is your name?" said Ushio "I'm Hiromu Ushio and this is my best friend, Narukami Shirayuki"

"My name is Asia Argento! Nice to meet you, Ushio-san, Shirayuki-san" said the blond nun as the trio started traveling, though their trip quickly came to a short stop

"OW!" cried a boy near there which made the trio turned their head to where a boy was crying as his mother was asking him if he was okay or not. Before Ushio or Shirayuki could do anything, Asia quickly came near the boy

"Are you ok? Boys shouldn't cry because of a minor injury like this" said Asia in Italian and in front of the surprising eyes of everyone, she placed her palms where the boy had injured himself and a green light appeared from her palm healing the boy's injury

"Magic?" asked Ushio quietly in shock while Shirayuki shook her head as she couldn't believe what she was seeing

"No... It's more than magic... It's feel like... a Sacred Gear..." said Shirayuki while the boy's mother was startled, which was understandable to Ushio. After all, anyone could have that expression when they saw something unimaginable happened in front of their eyes.

"Here, your wound's healed" said Asia as she patted the boy's head tenderly "The pain should be gone now"

The boy's mother, who seemed to be able to snapout of her shock, shook ker head and quickly grabbed the boy's hand so they could leave quickly. But before the boy was out of sight, he turned back and shout loudly in gratitude

"Thank you, onee-chan!"

"He said, thank you, sister" translated Ushio and Asia smiled happily "But Asia, that power..."

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a special power that God gave me..." said Asia as a sad expression could be seen in her eyes. This made Ushio wonder if this power was the reason had caused troubles to her in the past or maybe people were just scared of her power liked the mother of that boy.

After all, it was human's nature to fear and discriminate against things that were unknown or different...

"... Are you... afraid of your power?" Ushio couldn't help but asked Asia as both of them and Shirayuki continued to travel.

"No, I am not." Said Asia "But..."

Seeing the blond nun became uncomfortable, Shirayuki decided to change the topic

"Asia-san, you lived in Italy, right? Is it beautiful?" said Shirayuki before Ushio translate for her

"Oh, yes! It is very beautiful!..." said Asia, but before the conversation could go any further, the church could be seen from the road they walked

"Yes, this is the place! Thank God!" said Asia in delight "Thank you very much for your kindness, Ushio-san, Shirayuki-san!"

"Well, we should be on our way too" said Ushio as he looked at the sky which was getting dark while next to him, Shirayuki had another deep frown on her face as she observed the church

"Please wait! I would like to make you some tea..." said Asia but Ushio shook his head

" I'm very sorry but it's getting dark now. Maybe another day, then?"

"But..." Asia tried to say but Shirayuki stopped her

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we will meet each other again Asia-san." Said Shirayuki and Ushio translated for her. "See you later, Asia-san"

"Yes, Ushio-san, Shirayuki-san! I will definitely come and see you!" said Asia as she bow her head down in order to show her gratitude and Ushio as well as Shirayuki waved their hands toward her and left.

Unbeknown to Ushio and Shirayuki, there were two people or more correctly, two female devils stood on the rooftop of a house near there and saw everything

"That's nun... She has the **Twilight Healing..." **thought Rias aloud

"Are you going to try to add her in the peerage, Buchou?" asked Akeno curiously

"... I don't know... " said Rias honestly "... I think we will have to wait and see... For now, our priority is Ushio-kun... With him in our peerage, our peerage will become much stronger..."

Suddenly, an emotionless voice said from behind Rias and Akeno which made them jump in surprise

"**I hope you will not do that, devils"**

Turning their head around, Rias and Akeno saw the person was none other than 'Ayame'/Mephisto in her real form with her battle outfit and two large black bird wings on her back

"A Fallen Angel?!" cried Rias in shock while next to her, Akeno threw a murderous glare toward the Otherworldly devil-counterpart.

Suddenly, the air around them felt like it had thinned making it hard to breathe while gravity seemed triple and a massive Killing Intent flooded the air around them. The Killing Intent was so massive that it easily forced both Rias and Akeno down on their knees as both of them struggled to keep themselves from fainting

And then Mephisto's half-lidded eyes opened fully and Rias couldn't help but frighten when she looked at Mephisto's eyes

Those eyes... those inhuman eyes... they held a piercing gaze that seemed like they could see throught Rias's and Akneo's very own soul...

Those eyes... they made Rias and Akeno felt like they were nothing but merely a prey that couldn't even muster a single ounce of their strength to scream, let alone to run from their predator.

Those eyes... they made Rias wanted nothing more than just killing herself... endind her existence right on her spot instead of enduring this... this... feeling...

"**Do not put me on the same level as those lowly Fallen Angel if you want to see tomorrow, devils. I am far more superior than those weakling crows."** said Mephisto in a indifferent yet frightening voice **"Now I will only say this once. If you have any ill intention or dare to lay a hand on my master Ushio, I will show you why even the original Lucifer himselfwas afraid of the Darkness! Have I made myself clear?"**

Rias could only nod her head shakily as she couldn't believe in her voice anymore while next to her, Akeno wasn't any better.

And then black wings spread out and Mephisto flew to the sky as black feathers fell from the sky**.**

And when Mephisto was completely out of sight as the pressure and Killing Intent finally dissipated, Rias and Akeno collapsed onto the rooftop and passed out.

**[On another rooftop not very far from there]**

"I hope you didn't break them, Mephisto" said Yuki in amusement as the Otherworldly devil-counterpart landed beside her. "We have no need to have a sis-con Lucifer going after our Ushio-sama at this time"

"We have no need to worry about that" said Mephisto in her usual indiffernt voice "That's aside. What about your task, Chaos, Yuki?"

"My Carbuncles has spread out around this town. If there is anything strange or unusual happen, they will report to me immediately throught our mental link" said Yuki seriously "And I have located the base of those Fallen Angel. It is an abandoned church in the west of this town."

"About a place to live, I accepted Yukiko-san's offer to stay in her place. Spacious yet secluded. About secluded place to train, I have found some places in the outskirt of this town." Said Chaos with a happy smile. "When our Ushio-kun is ready, I will let him have a test in **Tower of Babel** in order to see how much he have improve"

"Very good..." said Mephisto thoughtfully "... Though Yuki, can you make sure that Ushio will be trained beyond his limit? So that he can even more powerful than his predecessors?"

"The training will be slow but I will try, but why do you ask so suddenly, Mephisto?" asked Yuki curiously

Shaking her head, Mephisto said slowly as a frown appeared on her beautiful face

"I'm not sure... It's just my intuition... But I honestly hope that my intuition is wrong this time..."

Giving an understanding nod to her fellow devil-counterpart, Yuki turned back as two magic circle appeared under Chaos's and her feet and both of them were teleported away. Letting out a sigh, Mephisto took out a small paper which had three black number written on it

**666**

"... **Trihexa**..." said Mephisto quietly as the paper was burned to ash by a small black flame "... I really hope that my intuition is wrong this time..."

(End Chapter)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Co-Author's Note: This chapter have too many explaination, I admit. ****To be honest, we're not really sure about this story now... To think that this is the first crossover story of Devil Maker: Tokyo category... It's so lonely here... and the lack of reviews didn't help either... I hope Varange will not have a second mental break down since he (as well as I) really adores this story... Oh well, let's just follow the flow... And now... some more explaination *sigh***

**1/ Utattemita: Literally means "Tried to sing"**

**2/NicoNico: formerly known as Nico Nico Douga, a video sharing website in Japan. It's somewhat similar to Youtube but with the different that comments are overlaid directly onto the video, synced to a specific playback time. For more information, you can ask Google-sama XD**

**3/Utaite: a Japanese term for people who cover previously released songs and post them on Nico Nico (and YouTube to some extents) under the Utattemita category. The term "utaite" is unique to Nico Nico singers, making it different from Kashu (****歌手****), which means "singer" in general. **

**Okay, that's all for now. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! WE AUTHORS LIVE BY YOUR REVIEWS AFTER ALL. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's rant: Yes, I'm back! Finally, Varange is back! Real life's always harsh but I finally managed to stand up and start again! Even though our update plan is totally messed up now, thank you very much for your effort to keep our stories continue, VuTrungThanh! You're really a life-saver!**

**A thing that both of us forgot to mention is the appearance of all the devil-counterparts Ushio has and will summon are their Rare's form. And finally, Ushio's utaite name 'Tanpopo' means 'Dandelion'. To be honest, our first idea for Ushio's utaite name was 'Himawari' (sunflower) but since that name sounds a little bit... girly, we decided to choose 'Tanpopo'. Finally, if there is a utaite uses the name 'Tanpopo' out there, we are sorry because we don't write about you XD.**

**In order to keep you guys from confusing the name/alias, here is the list so far:**

**1/Hiromu Ushio (utaite name: **Tanpopo**)**

**2/Narukami Shirayuki (utaite name: **Himawari**)**

**3/Yuki (alias:** Hiromu Yuki**)**

**4/Chaos (alias:** Hiromu Emi**)**

**5/Mephisto (alias:** Hiromu Ayame**)**

**Okay, enough ranting! Enjoy the show, minna-san...**

**Chapter 4: Tanpopo's first live, The Stray Devil, The Stray Exorcist and The Fourth and The Fifth one**

**[Two days later]**

Hiromu Ushio was very, very nervous at the moment.

The reason? He was standing on the stage of the school hall in front of many students of Kuoh Academy as said students were whispering and pointing at him. If it wasn't for a mask, which was provided by Chaos, everyone would see him slowly become a sweating mess right now.

'How in the world did I end up here again?' grumbled Ushio in his mind...

**[Flashback, before Ushio went to Tachibana's Sweets Shop and meeting Asia]**

"_A test? What do you mean by 'a test'?" asked a confused Ushio as he stood in front of the president of Student Council, Shitori Sona and her vice president, Shinra Tsubaki in the Student Council room._

"_I mean exactly what I said, Hiromu-san" said Sona "Normally, I wouldn't give you permission since our school already has three music clubs but due to... a large problem, I am willing to give you as well as your club a chance, though I prefer to call it 'a test'."_

"_I see" nodding his head in understanding, Ushio looked at Sona straight in her violet eyes and said slowly "So what kind of 'test' will we have to pass?"_

_Opening one of her drawers, Sona took out a green paper and hand it to the male student and the next words escaped Ushio's lips were..._

" _A 'test', huh..." said Ushio tiredly "...This should be called a 'trial' to be more precise..."_

**[Flashback end]**

Arcording to the paper, Kuoh Academy was going to have a friendly music contest with Otonokizara Academy but for some unknown reasons, the members of the music club that had been chosen to participate were suffering food poisoning so they couldn't participate. And since the two remaining clubs were not confident enough to participate, the (unofficial) Utattemita Club was given a chance. While Utattemita Club didn't have to win against his opponents, who in fact was a group of school idols, the Utattemita Club must got positive reactions from the audience as well as the judges/music teachers if the Utattemita Club wanted to be recognized as an official club.

In other words, Ushio now had to get the 'positive reactions' or this would be the first and the final time Utattemita Club appeared.

As the music started playing, Ushio took a glance at the left wing of the stage where Shirayuki, Yuki, Chaos and Mephisto was standing and silently cheering for him (how Mephisto could do that with her indifferent face, Ushio would never know) before he plugged the wire to his guitar and began his performance.

**(Play music: Kimagure Stardom(Whimsical Stardom)_Rib)**

**Saikin okashii n da yo/ It's kind of odd; recently**

**tontonbyōshi da mai raifu/ my life's been going without a hitch**

**kinō katta janku fūdo wa/ the junk food I bought yesterday**

**mazuku te nokoshichatta na/ became unappetizing, so I threw it away**

**.**

**kimi no suki na ātisuto no / Your favorite artist's**

**shinpu mo imaichi datta na/ newly record was lacking**

**itsu datte chiki tte n no wa / I'm just hiding the fact**

**bare nai yō ni shiten no sa / that I'm always afraid**

**.**

**ano aidoru no goshippu ya/ Gossip about that idol, or the world's situation; **

**sekai jōsei wa kyōmi nai ka na/ I guess I'm not interested in such things**

**yakō sei no myūjikku ga owara nai/ the nocturnal music never ends**

When Ushio started singing with his powerful and slightly nasal yet smooth voice, the reactions from the students were nearly instant: Many students (mostly female students) quickly stood up from their seats as many cries could be heard from them

"Oh my dear sweet merciful Kami-sama! It can't be! That voice!"

"It's Tanpopo-san's voice! And the same song on Nico Nico, too!"

"Tanpopo-sama is a student of our school?!"

"Why did he cover his face?! I want to see Tanpopo-sama's face!"

**Oh Yeah ! jibungatte ni arukase te yo/ Oh Yeah! Just let me walk freely**

**maiban Live & Live mo tanoshin ja i sō da/ Everynight, it seems fun to Live and Live**

**san nen mae no sunīkā hakinaoshi te/ Re-wearing my sneakers from three years ago**

**honjitsu mo utatte n da yo/ I'll sing today as well**

**.**

**saishin no purodakuto mo/ My life is dependent on **

**dot com shidai mai raifu/ the latest products and websites**

**tansan no ton da kōra mo/ I don't even throw away**

**suterare zu ni iru n da yo/ the coke that's lost its fizz**

**.**

**kimi ni kari ta CD nara/ Ah, the CD you lent me**

**konokan shitsu kushi chatta na/ I lost it a while back**

**sonna taisetsu na mono nara/ If it was that precious**

**boku ni kashi tari shi nai de yo/ you shouldn't have lent it to me**

**.**

**heikin ika no shishun ki de/ Mine is a below-average adolescence**

**tomodachi mo zenzen i nai noni/ with no friends whatsover**

**hakushu kassai, mō utagawashii/ so all this applause is really suspicious**

**.**

**Oh Yeah ! hijō kaidan de odorase te yo/ Oh Yeah! Let me dance on the emergency stairs,**

**maiban Love & Peace o negattari shichau sō da/ I feel like wishing for love & peace every night**

**shōnen jidai ga zutto utomashikutte/ My childhood was always adverse,**

**yume wa mire nai n da yo/ and I couldn't see any dreams...**

As Ushio started playing the guitar solo part, all the students, both male and female, as well as the teachers and Student Council's members stood up and cheered for his performance or chanting 'Tanpopo' loudly. Despite this, Ushio just continued his performance with a determination to make his performance even better than his video on Nico Nico.

**yon roku ji chū mō ikigurushii/ Day and night, it hurts to breath**

**.**

**Oh Yeah ! jibungatte ni hanashi o shi te yo/ Oh Yeah! Just talk freely**

**maiban Tweet & Hate wa ki ni shi naku te mo iin da yo/ don't mind the nightly tweeting & hating**

**konna jidai ni chotto oteage nara/ In this era, if you raise your hand slightly**

**go shōwa negau yo/ you can chant out your wishes**

**.**

**Oh Yeah ! jibungatte ni arukase te yo/ Oh Yeah! Just let me walk freely**

**maiban Live & Live mo sono sutairu de iku n da yo!/ Everynight, I wil Live & Live in my own style!**

**nisankatanso dake hakidasu yō na/ A life of just breathing out**

**jinsei ja tsumannai/ carbon dioxide is pretty boring**

**sōzō ijō misechau no sa/ so I will show you more than you can imagine.**

**(End music)**

When the song finally came to an end, the hall exploded with thunderous applaudes and cheering. With all of these reactions, Ushio could be certain that regardless of the result, the Utattemita Club would surely be officially recognized as a new club.

**[Timeskip, after school]**

"For a loner in, you sure know how to gain attention and make everyone happy, Ushio-sama" said Yuki as she was holding a stack of paperworks concerning about club that both Ushio and Yuki had just received. Despite Ushio's protest, Yuki insisted holding the papers for him.

"I'm not actually that good, Yuki-san" said Ushio modestly as he scratched his head in embarassment "They cheered for me because they recognized my voice as 'Tanpopo'..."

"Please don't sell yourself short, Ushio-sama" said Yuki as she shook her head "You are 'Tanpopo' and 'Tanpopo' is you. 'Tanpopo' maybe different than the normal Ushio-sama I see everyday but he is still a part of you, not a different you. Don't hate that part. Just accept it and you will find the peace"

"Thank you, Yuki-san" said Ushio in gratitude.

But suddenly, Ushio let out a small laugh that confused Yuki

"Why are you laughing, Ushio-sama?" asked Yuki confusedly

"Ah, sorry... Nothing... It's just... I was thinking back about the time I have spent with you, Yuki-san. You have contanstly helped me despite my protests and in many time, you gave me meaningful and wise advices... In just one week, from two people that hardly know each other, now I feel like we are really like a real family..."

And at that moment, Yuki's brain decided to stop working after hearing what Ushio had said as there was only one thing repeatedly echoed in her mind as her cheeks now donned a shade of red

'... like a real family... like a real family... like a real family...'

"... ki-san... Yuki-san... Are you okay, Yuki-san?"

Suddenly, Ushio's voice snapped Yuki out of her trance. Blushing furiously, Yuki said in a sputtering voice

"AH! I'm... I'm sorry, Ushio-sama. I was too lost in my thought..."

"That's okay, Yuki-san. You don't have to sorry about that" said Ushio kindly

And then another thing came into the Celestial devil-counterpart's mind

"Ushio-sama, you should go home first and prepare." Said Yuki seriously as her eyes had a look that made Ushio shivered "Tonight you will have a lesson about fighting and I mean REAL fighting. If you are not careful, you MAY lose your life. Have I made myself clear, Ushio-sama?"

"Crystal, Yuki-san" said Ushio as he shuddered. While most of the time Yuki acted like a loyal servant (which made Ushio felt quite uncomfortable), she could be very scary and Ushio was smart enough not to get on her bad side.

**[That night]**

"Stray Devil?"

"Yes. A Stray Devil is a devil who betrayed their master or more precisely, the King of a peerage. After leaving the King, Stray Devils would often rampage across areas devouring humans as well as killing humans just for fun and causing trouble so usually, Stray Devils will be eliminated on sight except when Stray Devils decided to return to their King" explained Yuki as she along with Mephisto, Chaos, Shirayuki and Ushio went to an unused warehouse located at the east outskirt of the town that a Carbuncle had reported to Yuki

"In Devils's eyes, Stray Devils are no more than dogs causing troubles without any bound." Said Mephisto in monotone voice

"But why do they want to betray or kill their King?" asked Ushio

"Too many reasons, from bullshit to reasonable or justified" said Mephisto "Wanting more power, hating their King, want to make their King sad or pissed, etc... or because they don't want to be enslaved"

"Enslaved?" said Ushio questionably until the memory of the conversation when Yuki informed him about Evil Pieces hit him "...Ah, now I understand why you said like that, Mephisto-san"

**[Flashback]**

"_... A system based on the chess pieces that reincarnates other species into devils as servants of the devil who has the King piece. The servants must obey the King's every words and commands without any complaints or protests and if they disobey, the King has full authority to punish them..."_

**[Flashback end]**

"Yes." Said Mephisto with a hint of edge in her voice "In one point of view, Evil Pieces system is no different than enslavement and even how much you sugar-coat it, that system is still like some kind of feudalism, more or less"

Suddenly, a tangy scent hit Ushio's senses (which now was much better than a normal human thanked to constantly using/practicing **Analyzing** ability) full force and he quickly realized it was ...

"... The smell of blood..." said Shirayuki as both her and Ushio cautiously approached the warehouse while behind them, Yuki gave Mephisto a nod and the Otherworldly quickly withdrew. And then a low voice reverberated within the entire warehouse, making it hard to pinpoint the source of the voice as the Killing Intent became stronger and the sound of giant footsteps became louder.

"**I can smell something delicious... But I can smell something strange... Is it sweet?... Or is it sour... Kekekekekekekekekekeke..."**

As the creepy laugh echoed around the group of four, a five meters tall grotesque being with a human woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster with four fat legs, sharp claws and a snake tail slowly appeared in front of Ushio's eyes. In each of its hands was a strange looking spear

"This Stray looks kinda weak" commented Chaos offhandedly

"Because this one _is_ weak" said Yuki and this clearly anger the Stray Devil "Shirayuki-san, please stay back and let Ushio handle it alone"

"EHH?! Me? Alone?" said Ushio frantically but the Stray Devil cut him off

" **You... You!... I will rip your body apart and shred it into string!"** roared the Stray Devil before it slammed the tip of its spears right where Ushio stood just a second ago.

"Let me go, you stupid devil-counterpart!" said Shirayuki angrily while trying to get out of Yuki's hold "I need to help him! Ushio-kun is in danger!"

"Don't worry. With the **Legion** ability, Ushio-sama already have the basic of how to fight, block and dodge with both hand and weapons now. This is a chance for Ushio-sama to hon his skill so please do not interfere" said Yuki firmly

"Hon his skill?! It's more like you are pushing him toward his death! " yelled Shirayuki

"Listen to me now, yuki-onna" growled Yuki dangerously as sparks could be seen flying between Shirayuki and Yuki "I don't give a damn about what you think. But there is one thing you can't deny that Ushio-sama need to become stronger so that he can protect himself as well as people he holds dear! Do you think I like to do this? Hell no! But this is what Ushio-sama needs! He needs to know the feeling of a REAL fight, where there is no rule or limit, where he fights for his own live in order to survive, where there is no winner or loser, only the dead and the survivor! And more importantly, he needs to know and understand the feeling when he took away a live, regardless justified reasons or not! Now step back or I will have to use force!"

Looking at Ushio who was struggling with a claymore in his hands and the help from three knight-liked beings with each of the beings was equiped with a broadsword, a helmet covering half of its face with several spike-liked protrusions protruding backwards, blue metalic armor and dark grey leather pants, Shirayuki could only shake in anger and pray that her Ushio-kun would get out alive.

**[Outside the warehouse]**

"Buchou, you tell me that I'm a Pawn who used up all 8 pieces, right? What are the traits of Pawn?" asked a somewhat nervous Hyoudou Issei as he along with Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba approached the warehouse in their mission to eliminate a Stray Devil named Vizerd.

"The trait of a Pawn is..." said Rias but stopped dead in her track as a person with bird wing-liked slowly landed in front of her peerage

And Rias as well as Akeno knew this one

"I...t'...It...' s you..." said Rias as she shakily pointed her finger toward the person while the memory of a pair of inhuman eyes with a piercing gaze quickly appeared in her mind

"Yes, it's me..." said Mephisto omnimously as she slowly stepped into the moonlight

"... B-cup but still beautiful..." said Issei as he drooled over Mephisto's body but Mephisto decided to ignore it... for now

"Who are you?" asked Kiba as he drew his sword while Koneko cracked her knuckles

"You are not worthy to know my name yet, devils" sneered Mephisto as her eyes were still int its half-lidded state "I will only say this once: Leave this place"

"Why the hell should we leave?" shouted Issei after snapping out his drooling state "Are you the Stray Devil that we have to hunt? But why the hell do you have Fallen Angel's wings?"

And then Mephisto's eyes opened fully and a wave of massive Killing Intent and pressure hit Rias's peerage as she glared at Issei, which turned the pervert into a crying and whimpering mess while Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko tried to looked away from those inhuman eyes of Mephisto

"**Watch your mouth if you want to live another day, trash" **said Mephisto in her indifferent yet chilling tone **"Or maybe I should remove your family 'jewels' as a warning..."**

"Ahh! Please no! I will be good!" squealed Issei fearfully while Rias mustered every ounce of her courage to said to Mephisto

"I... I don't know who... or... what you are... But please ... there is a Stray Devil in there... We need to eliminate it..." said Rias almost in a pleading tone. Usually, her pride as a high-class devil of Gremory clan would never let her say like that but this... this... 'Ayame' person... she terrified her with just that piercing gaze of her frightening pair of eyes.

A silence

Suddenly, Mephisto perked up and took a glance at the warehouse before her eyes returned to its half-lidded state and the Killing Intent and pressure disappeared, which made Rias's peerage let out a sigh of relief. If that Killing Intent and pressure had resided in the air a few more second, Rias and her peerage would have completely passed out now.

"... It's done..." muttered Mephisto loud enough to be heard by Rias's peerage

"What do you mean by that?" asked Akeno as she tried not to sound hatefully. Those black bird wings... it was just too similar to Fallen Angel's wings

"... The Stray Devil has been taken care of. If you want, take a look for yourselves" said Mephisto before she spread her wings and flew away, leaving behind some black feathers slowly falling onto the ground.

**[At Shirayuki's house]**

Sitting on the porch of the house, a bandaged Ushio couldn't help but felt sicked everytime he looked at his hands.

These hands... His very own hands... had just taken away a live.

No matter how reasonable or justified it was, killing was still killing

And he hated this!

"Ushio?" said the voice of Mephisto snapping Ushio of out of his thought as the Otherworldly devil-counterpart sat down next to him. At this time she wore a simple turtle-neck shirt and white shorts while her wings was no where to be seen "How are you feeling after your first kill?"

"... I feel sicked with myself..." said Ushio as he looked at his own hands "... No matter what, it always requires a long time for a live to be born... yet I just took away a live..."

"... You sound very like **Yggdrasil**, Ushio..." said Mephisto "... Though I am glad to know you feel that way... You feel sicked, which proves that you're a good person... Only trash of the world would enjoy taking away other's lives..."

"I just took away alive, Mephisto-san!" said Ushio hotly yet Mephisto still kept her indifferent face "I kill a person, regardless devil or not! Killing is still killing, justified or not!"

"... You're right, Ushio." Said Mephisto slowly "But please answer me, if Shirayuki was in danger because of that Stray Devil, would you kill that Stray Devil?"

"... I... I..." said Ushio with uncertainty in his voice

"Killing is still killing, I agree. But what makes the difference is the reason. Killing to protect, killing because you are ordered, killing for your own entertainment or for no reason? Why do many societies have death penalty? Because sometimes there are criminals that needs to be eliminated instead of just locks him/her away and release later only to let those criminals cause more pain to the innocent. In a point of view, taking away a live is one of the greatest sins of the world. On the other hand, if you kill in order to protect others, you have nothing to hate yourself or be ashamed. But if you kill just for your own entertainment or for no reason... then you're the worst trash of the world. So please, think about what I said carefully, Ushio."

Finishing what she needed to say, Mephisto stood up but before she could return to her room, she felt a hand wrapped around her own right hand

"... Thank you very much, Mephisto-san..." whispered Ushio in gratitude with a small sincere kind smile before slowly release the Otherworldly devil-counterpart's hand

"... It's nothing..." said Mephisto as she turned away and left as on her cheeks, there was a small shade of pink while Mephisto somehow could her heart was drumming in her chest

'What is this feeling?' thought Mephisto as she put her left hand on her chest 'Why did my heart beat so fast when he held my hand?'

**[The next day, after school]**

"Here is your change. Thank you and see you later"

"Arigatou" said Ushio before getting out of the super market with a bag of groceries that Yukiko, Shirayuki's mother, had asked him to buy since she intended to cook Kinoko Nabe (**japanese mushroom hot pot**). Humming a soft melody, Ushio looked at the sunset as his mind started drifting back to what Mephisto had said and he couldn't help but let a small smile appeared on his face. Despite having an uncaring and indifferent expression along with being cold toward others, Mephisto could be really kind in her own way.

And then his mind started thinking back about the first meeting of the Utattemita Club, which had no other choice but to end soon with many students trying to find out the real identity of 'Tanpopo', not that they could find out since many of them would ignore his presence anyway...

"Ah, darn it! I totally forgot to come and help Eiji-san helping homeless people last week!" groaned Ushio as he now remember his promise with a certain happy-go-lucky young man who liked to help other people. Ushio could only hope that Eiji wouldn't be upset with him...

Suddenly, the tangy smell of blood hit Ushio hard and this made Ushio dropped his groceries bag.

**[In a certain apartment]**

Rias was very angry.

The reason? Her latest attempt to tried to recuit Ushio into her peerage had been shot down just because she couldn't find where that boy was and Rias could swear that if everything just kept continuing like this, trying to locate and find Ushio whereabout would become her second favorite hobby!

Only second. For now, nothing could beat watching anime and manga!

While the threat from that 'Ayame' still made Rias shiver everytime she saw said person or thought about those inhuman eyes, that couldn't stop Rias trying to recuit him since in Rias's mind, recuiting him and then spoiling him with her affection were not 'ill intention', though she couldn't understand why she would want to spoil him like that.

And now... a stray exorcist had dared to lay his filthy hands on one of her cute servants, Hyoudou Issei and injured him! She hadn't expected that an exorcist would visit a client's house, slaughtered the client and used the corpse as bait in order to kill Devils! Looking at the insane exorcist coldly, Rias said in a voice that could make any lesser man cower in fear

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant, don't you?"

"Ah, yes, yes! I have been playing around with him! I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted by this shitty nun!" said Freed Sellzen with a crazy laugh as he pointed at a scared-looking blond nun who was clad in a tattered clothes "It finished as if it was a dream!"

*BANG!*

An energy ball of Power of Destruction shot out from Rias's hand and completely destroyed the sofa behind the insane exorcist.

"I will never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you..."

Suddenly, before Rias could finish her sentence...

"**Blasphemy: Crimson Carnage!"**

*BOOM!*

A familiar cry could be heard from the outside of the apartment and a loud explosion which completely blew up the front door of the apartment. Before the smoke screen could be completely blown away, a person ran through it and two cries could be hear in unison

"Ushio-san/kun?!" cried Asia and Rias in surprise

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ignoring the cries from Rias and Asia as his hand gripped the handle of his claymore tightly, Ushio tried to stopped himself from throwing up when he fully took in the scene in front of his eyes

In front of his eyes was a girl's corpse nailed into a wall as the corpse had been sliced opened. Intestines were slowly falling out of the cut across her stomach while her face was disfigured beyond recognition and blood splashed nearly everywhere in the room. On the wall were English words: 'Punishment for those who sinned'.

"Who the hell are you? Said a priest who was about in his late teen "How can you get in here?!"

Ignoring the question, Ushio glared at the priest because for some reasons, his instinct was screaming to him that this priest was the one who was responsible for all of this

"... You... Are you the one who kill that girl?" asked Ushio slowly as he tried to held back his anger in order not to let his anger cloud his judgement

Though he quickly found that this was pointless

"Oh yes! It was me, Freed Sellzen the exorcist, killed that little devil-lover wench!" said the priest proudly "Is there any problem?"

"... You... You're insane!" said Ushio as his body now was shaking in anger "How could you kill an innocent girl, who was also your own kin, like that?!"

"Oh yes! I'm insane! I'm vulgar! That why I was exiled!" laughed Freed maniacally "And I don't care! That little wench has been summoning devils, so she was a criminal! So I had to kill her! And then I used that corpse to lure devils so that I can cut down some more devils. And if it wasn't because this shitty nun, I would some nice enjoyment by killing some more devils! And when I intend to rape her, those shitty devils appeared more!"

And it was the last straw to Ushio

This... this... scum killed a human just because she had been summoning devils and made contracts with them!

And this scum even enjoyed taking away other's live for his own enjoyment!

And this scum... he want to rape a sweet and innocent girl like Asia, who Ushio considered as a friend

This scum... No, he didn't deserve to be called 'scum'!

This priest... he was one of the worst trash of the world!

And for the first time in his life, especially after the time he had to kill that Stray Devil, Ushio had the urge to KILL so badly

He wanted this trash die for what he had done and his anger!

But before Ushio could make any move, the blond hair boy that Ushio recognized was Kiba Yuuto said frantically

"Buchou! It seems there is a group of Fallen Angel heading to this house! Fighting them will draw too much attention!"

"Damn it! Akeno, prepare the transport spell. We have to retreat now" said Rias and Akeno start casting a spell

"Wait! Gremory-san! Please bring Asia-san with you!" begged Ushio "I will do anything! Just please bring Asia-san with you!"

"I'm sorry Ushio-kun but it's impossible." Said Rias sadly as she bit her lower lip while her eyes refused to meet his "Only devils can use magic circle to transport. And also, this circle can only transported me and my servants. Please forgive me, Ushio-kun"

"Like I'll let you escape like that!" yelled Freed before Ushio could give Rias any respond as he jumped at Rias's group but before the crazy exorcist could do anything..

"**Blasphemy: Crimson Carnage!"**

... A strange turtle-esque being with shell looked like orange-colored Naval Mine which had several nodes all pver the surface and a sharp spike on the top of the shell appeared in front of Ushio and the young **Light Sigil** kicked the being as if it was a football ball toward Freed and cause a loud explosion when the being came in contact with the insane exorcist and blew him away, giving Rias's peerage enough time to teleport away.

Before Freed could recover, Ushio ran toward a shocked Asia who was still sitting on the bloody floor and held her hands tightly

"Asia-san! Can you run?" asked Ushio quickly

"Why do you want to help me, Ushio-san?" asked Asia shakily

"Because you're my friend" said Ushio as he looked straight into her eyes

"Really?" asked Asia as in a very brief moment, a small hint of hope could be seen in her eyes

"Yes, we have been friend since the first time we met, Asia-san. And as a friend, I will protect you even if I have to throw away my life, Asia-san. So now Asia-san, can you run?" said Ushio seriously and Asia slowly gave him a shaking nod.

"Then hurry, go with me!" said Ushio as he helped the blond nun stand up

And then the chase between the two teens and the group of Fallen Angel began

**[At Shirayuki's house]**

In the kitchen, Yuki suddenly went stiffed before she dashed out of the kitchen

"What's wrong, Yuki-san?" asked Yukiko curiously

"One of my Carbuncles just reported that Ushio-sama and a blond nun is being chased by a group of four Fallen Angels!" said Yuki and everyone was shocked when they heard it "Chaos, Mephisto, Shihrayuki! We need to go right now!"

Without any more words, the three other females quickly shot out from their position and followed the Celestial devil-counterpart as Shirayuki silently prayed in her mind

'_Please Amaterasu-sama! Please help my Ushio-kun!'_

**[Back to Ushio, about fifteen minutes later]**

"There is no where else to run, human. Now give us back the nun and I MAY let you go. She is my personal belonging." Said a Fallen Angel that Ushio recognized was the one who had attacked Issei last time as Ushio and Asia were surrounded by four of them

"Never!" spat Ushio. Both Ushio and Asia were very tired due to running non-stop for fifteen minutes while on Ushio's right shoulder was a wound caused by a light spear that he couldn't dodge. While it wasn't hurt like the time he had received in his leg, Ushio was feeling a little bit dizzy now and he wasn't sure if his mind was clear enough to summon his **Legion** or not.

"...I understand, Raynare-sama" said Asia suddenly as she stepped forward

"Asia-san! Don't listen to her." cried Ushio as he gripped his claymore tightly to the point his knuckle slowly became white

"I'm sorry, Ushio-san... and thank you for being friend with someone like me..." said Asia with a sad smile as she healed Ushio's wound before slowly walk to Raynare

"That's very good, Asia" said Raynare with a psychotic smile "And now..."

Before Ushio could react, two light spears were thrown toward him and pierced through his right shoulder and his left leg, making him cry out in pain

"Raynare-sama! You promised that Ushio-san..."

*SLAP*

Before Asia could finish her sentence, she was backhanded by Raynare as said Fallen Angel had a cruel smile on her face

"Listen now, you nun. I did say I might let him go, but I never said I would SPARE his life!" said Raynare cruelly "This human is none other than the scum that made me fail to kill that pervert who had a Sacred Gear. And now... I will enjoy killing him slowly and painfully!"

"Au, he looks kinda cute in my opinion. What a waste" said the loli looking Fallen Angel who had blond hair

"Yeah, I agree. If I had a chance, I would enjoy breaking his spirit until he became my personal sex slave!" said the last female Fallen Angel as she licked her lips lustfully

"Just kill him fast Raynare! I can sense there are four people coming to this disrection and three of them have very large energy signatures

"Tch! Damn!" cursed Raynare as she raised a light spear in her hand and threw toward Ushio who could only closed his eyes and braced himself

But the pain never came.

And when Ushio slowly opened his eyes...

"ASIA-SAN!" cried Ushio as in front of him was none other than Asia Argento who now had a light spear impaled through her right chest and blood started flowing out when the light spear disappeared

"... I'm sorry... Ushio-san..." said Asia rasply she felt into Ushio's arms "... I wish... I could spend more time with you... and talk with you... more ... I wish I could... go buy... flowers ... and books... with... you... "

"Pleases Asia-san! Stop talking! You need to keep your strength!" cried Ushio as he desperately tried to stop the blood from flowing out of the wound with his hands as his white shirt now was dyed blood red by Asia's blood

"... God... Thank... you... for... letting me... met... Ushio-san... And... Thank... you... for... being... friend... with... someone... like... me... Ushio-san..."

And with a final small gasp, Asia closed her eyes and fell into her eternal slumber with a peaceful smile on her face.

"Asia-san?! Asia-san! Asia-san! Come on, please wake up Asia-san! You need to keep yourself concious, Asia-san!" cried Ushio hysterically while hugging Asia's warm body as his tears kept falling and rolling on his face "Asia-san! ASIA-SAAAN!"

But no matter how many times Ushio called, the nun just didn't respond and he couldn't deny the reality

Asia Argento was dead.

And he, Hiromu Ushio The Light Sigil couldn't protect her.

'_... I will protect you even if I have to throw away my life...'_

He had tell her that... And yet... It was her that threw away her life to protect him...

Even with his power, he couldn't protect her...

He was so weak!

He was so useless!

"That damn nun!" cursed Raynare which snapped Ushio out of his trance "Donaseek! Take that nun's body! Millett, finish that boy!"

And than a wave of rage hit Ushio

This bitch... This bitch was responsible for Asia's death!

He would make her as well as the other three pay for what they had done!

And that moment, the sigil on his left hand appeared and emitted a blinding light around Ushio. Before the four Fallen Angel could react, two gold magic circles appeared on the ground in front of Ushio while in the air above the two first magic circles, two other dark violet magic circles appeared as lightnings and sparks shot out from the circles before the two circles in the air slammed into the circles on the ground and creating two large explosion and blew the four Fallen Angel away

"What the hell was that, Donaseek?" cried a Fallen Angel

"How the hell should I know, Karlawarner?" shot back the male Fallen Angel before the smoke disappeared and reveal two people standing in front of Ushio

The first one was a stunning beautiful girl with long pink silver hair, grey eyes and beautiful figure with at least C-cup breasts. She was clad in a white dress with a very light shade of pink and a heart-shaped symbol hanging on the waist, a short French-styled black cape, black wristbands, a white bow with some brown lines on the top of her head, black stockings and a pair of brown shoes. But the most noticable things about this girls were TWELVE pairs of large white bird wings on her back while behind each of her ear was a small white bird wing. In her arms was a strange looking sword as many daggers with wings-liked crossguard floated around her.

The second was also a beautiful girl with long blue hair tied into two braids and violet was clad in a set of black with trim gold outlines backless outfit that even more revealing and scandalous than Chaos's battle outfit, showing nearly all of her chest, long black fingerless gloves with a golden bracer on each of her wrist, white stockings and a pair of small green bird wings on her back. In her hands was a large strange looking gold scythe as 2 hourglasses and some short chains floated around her.

Standing between the group of shocked Fallen Angel and Ushio, both of the girls said at the same time in a same omnimous tone

**I am one of the greatest angels/I am the deepest abyss of Hell**

**The closest angel to the God and the Word in his Command/The one who imprisoned the Titans and the blasphemous**

**Born from the fire as my body made up of flame/Born from Uranus and Gaia, parent of Typhoon and Echidna**

**The more evil one's mind is, the bigger I'll be seen in that one's eyes/I bring Hell to the ones I kept imprisoned**

**Summoned by the 'Light', resonating with the desire to make one pays for their crimes**

**I come forth**

And then, a huge wave of pressure hit the four Fallen Angel hard and made them fall on their knees as no words could even describe half of the Killing Intent that the two girl was aiming at the group of Fallen Angel

**I am Metatron/Tartarus**

**Tell me Fallen Angels,**

**How big am I in your eyes?/How deep have you fallen?**

(Chapter end)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note: Yes, a cliffhanger! Once again, thank you VuTrungThanh very much for keeping our updates going on while I'm still recovering/sulking .**

**To be honest, our original plan was to let Ushio summoned Aurora (rank 7) and Raphael first but because of their Devil Maker: Tokyo's backstories and personalities that we decided to give them, we decided to let Ushio summoned Metatron and Tartarus first while Aurora and Raphael will have to wait for a short while.**

**About Ushio's familiar... we don't know since it is the reason that has caused many argument between I and VuTrungThanh. While I want to put Shana from Shakugan no Shana (her trademark exclaim 'Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!' is really adorable in my opinion) or a girl from other series into the position as Ushio's familiar, VuTrungThanh wants to give Ushio a devil from Devil Maker: Tokyo as Ushio's familiar. Therefore, it may take a while.**

**Okay, that's all for now. Please read and review and See you guys later! \(^0^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's rant: ... Now how should I put this?... Damn, sometimes I really want to breath out oxygen instead of carbon dioxide or anything akin to that...**

**Anyway, congratulate 'readficlovers' for his story 'Naruto, Master of Celestial Realm' which is a crossover of Naruto x DxD x Valkyrie Crusade, though to be honest, our prides (both mine and VuTrungThanh's) took quite a hit since despite releasing latter, 'Naruto, Master of Celestial Realm' has quickly gained many positive reactions while it took us four chapters to do that. And to be honest, we admit that the girls in Valkyrie Crusade have their cuteness, which is quite lacking in Devil Maker:Tokyo.**

**Oh well, it means both I and VuTrungThanh have to work harder now. **

**About the number of Metatron's pairs of wings being twelves: in the story about Metatron in Devil Maker: Tokyo, she was described having 36 wings (18 pairs of wings), which means she is at least three times more powerful than DxD's Michael who only has 12 wings! That's the reason we decided to tone down Metatron's number of wings a little bit (okay, 1/3 is not a bit) but still keep her powerful (more like overpowered) since we hate the cliche 'tone down one's power to the point that he/she is not even the same as how he/she is in the original series'. Hell, even the terms 'Mary Sue' and 'Gary Stu' were overused to the point that they even had lost the original meaning long ago! **

**Another thing is that I want you guys remember: Ushio can summoning powerful beings DOESN'T mean he is overpowered. Ushio at this time is more like a powerhouse, not a strong fighter yet.**

**Okay, enough ranting. Enjoy the show, minna-san...**

**Chapter 5: Punishment, a new Bishop, Metatron and the idol**

Raynare was afraid...

No, scratch that. She was downright terrified!

In front of her and Kalawarner was Metatron!

In front of her was a freaking seraph with twelve pairs of wings!

And to make the matter worse, she was three times taller than her and Kalawarner!

Her mind was screaming at her to run away, to get away from the archangel standing in front of her but her body just couldn't respond to her mind.

Despite the small beautiful smile plastering on Metatron's face, Raynare could feel the massive pressure that the huge seraph was aiming at her and Kalawarner as Metatron looked down at her.

It made her feel like she was just an ant stood in front of a giant mountain.

"**You haven't answered my question yet, Fallen. How big am I in your eyes?"** said Metatron coldly as she sneered at Raynare and Kalawarner

The way Metatron said... It made both Raynare and Kalawarner tremble vigorously as they took a shaking step back

"**Can't say? How sad. And here I thought you could at least tell me."** Continued Metatron chillingly as her wings unfolded to its full length **"After all, your kind, with your great arrogance, had the nerve to forsake the gift of God and threw yourselves into the darkness."**

Run.

Raynare's mind desperately wanted to run, yet her body couldn't.

"**Your souls are stained with your sinful deeds and many innocent souls."**

Suddenly, Metatron appeared right in front of Raynare and Kalawarner with the height of a normal human while holding her strange sword behind her

"**Now, attone your sins."**

And with a mighty swing, Kalawarner's and Raynare's world explode in red as they felt the ground, blood flowing out from the large gashes on their bodies. But before they fully felt onto the ground, Raynare and Kalawarner felt something held onto their wings as Metatron said in a cold yet cruel tone

"**And now I will destroy the gift God had given you yet you have tainted it black with your sins and arrogance."**

It took a few seconds for Raynare and Kalawarner to fully understand what Metatron meant and both of them begged and cried in vain

"Please, have mercy! Have mercy, Metatron-sama!" cried Kalawarner as her tears rolled on her face

"I beg you, Metatron-sama! Please stop! Please stop!" begged Raynare as she tried to held onto her conciousness while vainly trying to freed her wings from the hold

"**Time to pay the price for your crimes."**

And Metatron's sword swung down and Raynare's as well as Kalawarner's screams of agony echoed throuthout the park.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Panting hoarsely, Millett shook her head exhaustingly in order to try to clear her blurry vision as she looked at Tartarus fearfully while said devil-counterpart was smiling strangely at the blond Fallen Angel while behind Tartarus, Donaseek was lying in a pool of his iwn blood, his wings was cleanly cut off and many deep gashes and holes on his body.

Unliked Raynare and Kalawarner, who were too frightened by the presence of Metatron to do anything, Millett and Donaseek had managed to gather a small amount of courage to fight for their lives, knowing that the moment they turned their back away from Tartarus and flee, they would die before they could even realize it.

But no matter how hard Millett and Donaseek had tried, the scythe-holding girl just lazily swatted their attacks away with her left hand as if their attacks just liked some merely annoying flies. And when Donaseek had tried to to sneak attack Tartarus, he had quickly received numerous slashes on his body and before his body had had a chance to touch the ground, he had received three more holes on his chest from Tartarus's scythe as Tartarus's chains wrapped around his wings and forcefully PULLED the wings out.

"**And another one can't overcome Hell"** said Tartarus in a boring tone as she briefly took a glance at the slowly dying Fallen Angel before throwing a small black flame at the body and burned him to ash **"You Fallen Angel are really quick to give in"**

As Tartarus was saying, Millett involuntarily took a step back. Despite her somewhat playful demeanour, Tartarus was still emitting a subtle yet chilling aura that made Millett's knees trembled

"**Even you, Fallen Angel. I know the reason why you fell."** Said Tartarus before adding in a somewhat playful yet chilling tone **"And don't ask me how I know. Maybe because I'm just awesome or maybe... because I'm where people like you will fall into sooner or latter"**

After hearing what Tartarus had said, a wave of memory hit Millett hard and made her clutch her head.

"**Years ago, you fell in love with a human. That made you fall from the Grace."** said Tartarus as she started telling Millett's story **"Angry with this, you decided to kill the man that you once loved with all of your heart"**

"Stop it..." whispered Millett as she tried to stop the memory flow in her head

"**Instead of trying to overcome your problem, you let your anger clouded your judgement and decided to give in to your hell of hatred, which made you vent your anger on an innocent man who loved you unconditionally"**

"Stop it!" growled Millett as her fear was slowly replaced by anger. How dare this bitch mocked her!

"**And then slowly and gradually, you fell depper and deeper until now. Without any fighting. Without any tries to overcome your hell."**

"STOP IT!" shouted Millett as two light spear appeared in her hands. But before she could throw the light spears toward Tartarus, pain erupted from her back as Tartarus had mysteriously appeared behind her and cut off her wings, making Millett cried out in agony.

"**If you desire a stop then I will give you a stop, Fallen Angel"** said Tartarus as she impaled Millett with the blade of her scythe before a black portal appeared in front of her **"Fallen Angel, welcome to Tartarus, the deepest abyss of Hell."**

"No! Please stop! I beg you!" begged Millett desperately but Tartarus just ignored the blond and threw her into the portal as a few seconds later, the bloody figures of Raynare and Kalawarner were also thrown into the portal by Metatron before the portal disappeared.

A few seconds later, Yuki's group finally arrived at the scene and they couldn't help but be shocked when they took in the bloody scene of the park and the dead body of Asia which was being hugged tightly by Ushio

"Ushio-kun/sama! Are you all right? What in the world did happen here?" asked Shirayuki and Yuki frantically but Ushio just ignored it as his tears just kept falling while he hugged Asia's body more tightly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"... I'm sorry, Ushio-sama... She's already gone..." said Yuki sadly after checking the blond nun as Ushio just kept holding the body of Asia in his arms while his eyes was looking at the air in front of him lifelessly. Around him were Mephisto, Chaos, Metatron, Tartarus and Shirayuki who was trying and failing to hold back her tears.

"... Such a pure soul... yet sad fate" said Metatron somberly "... The death of God has brought a stop to the Great War yet it has also brought consequences like this ... Sometimes I wonder the death of God is a good thing or not..."

" 'God loves everyone' doesn't mean 'Life is fair to everyone', Metatron-san." said Ushio suddenly in a exhausting yet broken and lifeless tone as his eyes now had the same sad gaze his eyes had had seven months ago "I told Asia-san that I would protect her even if I had to throw away my life... and here I am... still living because she threw away her life to protect me..."

"...Ushio-kun..." whispered Shirayuki as she kneeled down and wrapped her arms around her best friend in an attempt to comfort him. Despite not knowing Asia very much, her death had also hit the young yuki-onna hard and Ushio's broken voice and his sad and lifeless eyes were more than enough to break Shirayuki's heart apart.

"... I'm... so useless... aren't I?..." said Ushio with a bitter chuckle.

"Maybe yes. Maybe no." Said Tartarus offhandedly which clearly angered Shirayuki

"What do you mean by that, Tartarus?" hissed Shirayuki venomously

"Hell always exists. It is for everyone so anyone can fall. But overcoming the situation here is his or her own work" Shrugged Tartarus "Judging from how pain Ushio-sama looks, this situation can be considered as a hell or maybe even worse in my eyes. So tell me Ushio-sama, can you overcome this _hell _?"

A silence

"I'm waiting for your answer, Ushio-sama ~ " said Tartarus in a sing-song tone that it took all of Shirayuki's will in order not to attack the devil-counterpart.

Slowly but surely, Ushio looked up and glared at the scythe-holding devil-counterpart as he said in angry yet full of determination

"... As long as Asia can have a second chance to live again... to enjoy a life that she deserves... then I will do anything ... Even if I have to walk in Hell for eternity... or even I have to be someone's slave for eternity!"

"That's the spirit!" said Tartarus happily "... SO how about we spend a night in a love hotel... OUCH! What the hell?! Why the hell did you hit me, Metatron?"

"This is not the time for your dirty jokes, Tartarus" growled Metatron as Tartarus just stuck her tounge at the seraph

"So you have a way to bring Asia-san back to life?" asked Ushio as his eyes had a small glimpse of hope

"Actually, no. But..." said Tartarus but Shirayuki decided to cut off her words

"SO ALL OF THE TALKING YOU SAID ABOUT OVERCOMING HELL IS MERELY JUST FOR FUN?!" shouted Shirayuki angrily "OR IS IT JUST ANOTHER JOKE?!"

"Geez, turn down your volume. I just want to know how determine Ushio-sama is to bring this nun back to life" Said Tartarus as she rubbed left her ear with one hand while holding her scythe in her other hand "Now, while I can't bring this nun back to life, I know who can. It's..."

But again, before Tartarus could finish, her talk was cut off but this time, it was Yuki who did the deed.

"If you are going to suggest Ushio-sama to summon **Yggdrasil**, **Thanatos** or **King Yama,** the answer is no." Said Yuki firmly "Summoning one of them will only put unneccessary strain on Ushio-sama's body and make his body slowly break down to the point that even the **Twillight Healing** Sacred Gear can not heal him..."

"I can give Ushio-kun a new body!" said Chaos cheerfully only to be smacked on the head by Metatron "Hey, I was just kidding!"

"Can you really do that?" asked Ushio as a thought of his sacrifice could save Asia came in his mind, though Yuki quickly dispelled it

"She can, but that body will never accept your soul, Ushio-sama. A body can only hold its own soul and even if there is a body that can accept and hold your soul, you will only have a slow and painful death in merely hours" said Yuki in a serious tone "And even if your body can endure the strain after the summoning, you will surely die because to bring back a person back to life, it will take a lot of your 'Light' energy. And even if you decide to sacrifice in order to save that nun, we will not let you do that regardless you are our master or not, Ushio-sama because it will only bring more pain to Asia-san as well as Shirayuki and us."

"Yeah! We don't want you to die, Ushio-kun!" said Chaos as she affectionately hugged Ushio. Normally, Shirayuki would complain or angrily lash out but given the circumstance, she just let the Underworld devil-counterpart hug her Ushio-kun this time

"... Ushio..." said Mephisto, who from the beginning hadn't said any words, suddenly in her usual indifferent tone "... You said that you will do anything to save her, didn't you? Will you really do that?"

"You know how to save her?" asked Ushio in a desperate tone "Please tell me, Mephisto-san!"

"Please answer my question first, Ushio" said Mephisto

"Yes. Yes I will!" said Ushio full of determination

"Even if it means you let this nun become a devil?" said Mephisto and it took a full minute for Ushio to understand

"Wait, hold it!" said Metatron "Don't tell me that..."

With a snap of Mephisto's fingers, 2 leaflets appeared in her hand as Ushio's origin devil-counterpart of Otherworldly elements glance at Metatron briefly before explaining

"... Yes. I will gonna offer this nun to a peerage. Given our current circumstance, this can be considered as the best course of action we has."

"If **Thanatos** is here, I'm quite sure that she will grumble about 'nobody should have power over life and death, especially death'. And to be honest, I agree with her. Moreover, what right do we have to make a life-changing choice for this girl?" said Metatron

"I agree with your statement, Metatron-san." said Ushio as he looked at his newly summoned devil-counterpart "I know that I have no right to make a choice for Asia-san but if Asia-san really wish for a second chance, which I believe that she deserves, what right do I have to deny that? "

Letting out a sigh, Metatron looked straight into Ushio's eyes as she said in a very serious tone

"Are you sure about this choice, Ushio-san? This girl was a nun and somehow, I have a feeling that this girl had a very strong belief in God to the point that if she had knew about God's death, she would have still kept her faith. Resurrecting her as a devil may cause unknown consequences that we may never be able to handle and you may regret it. Her Master may force her to spy on us. And more importantly, are you sure that you trully want to resurrect her because she deserves a second chance or just because of your guilty feeling?"

"My final answers are yes and both, Metatron-san" said Ushio and Metatron let out another sigh

"... Very well, Ushio-sama... It seems I have to hide my wings for a while..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'What is the kind of today?' thought Rias tiredly yet sadly as she felt a tug of a summon after putting Issei back to his room after finishing healing his wound.

Just half an hour ago, when Ushio had desperately asked her to bring that nun named Asia with her, she couldn't understand why she had felt a bang of pain in her heart when she had told him that she couldn't have brought the nun with her peerage and she couldn't even bring herself to look straight at his eyes because she had been afraid to see his reaction.

And then when Ushio had stopped that insane exorcist from interfering with the teleporting spell, she couldn't understand why she had felt a giddy feeling when she had thought that Ushio hadn't been angry with her as he even had helped her! Maybe...

'Wait, what in the Maou's names am I thinking?' thought Rias as she shook her head furiously.

Why did she keep thinking about him?

Why did she care about his reaction to her?

Beside the mysterious power he posessed, she hardly knew him!

Yet she couldn't understand how in the world that his image just kept appearing in her head nearly all the time in each day of her life! It even pushed her worry about the damn arranged marriage between her and that damn womanizing bastard Riser aside!

Shaking her head again in order to clear her mind, Rias stepped inside the magic circle without knowing that the person she had just thought about was waiting for her.

**[Short timeskip, that night]**

On the porch of Shirayuki's house, once gain people could see a thoughtful Ushio sitting on the porch with a tea cup in his hands while thinking back at what had happened.

Despite knowing that his classmate, Rias Gremory, would likely be the one they summoned, he still hadn't been able to hide his surprise when he had seen the red hair beauty appearing from a crimson magic circle and he had also saw the surprising look in her eyes when the redhead had seen him, though the redhead had involuntarily taken a step back when Mephisto/'Ayame' had stepped up with her eyes in its half-lidded state and talked about the her 'offer' to let Asia join her peerage.

After hearing this, Rias had quickly requested/demanded Ushio to join her peerage as her payment for reincarnation Asia into devil and joined her peerage. This request/demand, of course, had been quickly denied by Mephisto/'Ayame' who had told Rias that the **Twillight Healing** Sacred Gear Asia possessed had been more than enough for Rias's payment. Not giving up, Rias had quickly argued that the **Twillight Healing **would have been more like a bonus to her, not a real payment.

And more than five minutes later, when the negotiation had been going to the dead end and Rias had threatened/bluffed to take her leave and not reincarnating Asia, Mephisto/'Ayame' had used her trump card: the second leaflet

**[Flashback]**

"It seems we can never reach an agreement" said Mephisto/'Ayame' indifferently as she took out a second leaflet which had a light blue magic circle on it instead of crimson "Maybe I will have to use this..."

"Ayame-san, that... You're going to summon another devil from another clan?!" asked Rias and judging from her looked, Ushio could assume that the redhead was awared of the devil clan that used this blue magic circle

"Yes, I am. Since you don't accept my 'offer', I will give it to another one" said Mephisto

"But being a servant of Gremory clan is a blessing! We are affectionate toward our servants. Other clan is not like that." Argued Rias

"And you should be grateful that's the reason why you are summoned first. Regardless, your 'request' is not a part of my 'offer'. With another devil, I am pretty sure that they will accept my 'offer' without any other 'request'." Continued Mephisto as Ushio could see that the red hair beauty was slowly being forced into a Hobson's choice "So what's your answer now, Rias Gremory? Having Asia in your peerage or looking her joining another peerage that may become your rival/opponent in the future?"

After a minute that felt like eternity, Rias Gremory said through her gritted teeth

"... I want answers about your group. I know WHO that leaflet will summon if you use it and knowing her nature, I know that she will demand your answers too"

"Fair enough" said Mephisto with a very small unnoticable smirk that even Rias couldn't notice.

**[Flashback end]**

"Why do you sit here instead of enjoying the party, Ushio-sama?" Said Metatron suddenly which snapped Ushio out of his thought as the devil-counterpart slowly sat down next to him. Without her sword and her wings, Metatron's outfit reminded him too much about maids working at maid cafes, though Ushio admitted that their beauty was pale compared to Metatron's beauty

... On a second thought, the word 'pale' couldn't even describe half of the difference. 'Like a firefly compared to the sun' was more suitable in Ushio's opinion.

"Ah, it's nothing, Metatron-san..." Said Ushio as he took a glance at the main house where a small party congratulating Asia, who now was a new Bishop of Rias Gremory's peerage, came back to life was being held, courtesy of Yukiko after she had heard the full story "I just want to get some fresh air... How are Asia-san and everyone else doing in after I went out?"

"The nun looks happy and is still a little bit shy around other people, though it is a little annoying when she keeps being respectful toward me while calling me 'milord'." Said Metatron as Ushio couldn't help but chuckle at Metatron "Beside all of those, I think she is dealing with being a devil quite well."

"Well, because you are Metatron." Said Ushio with a humourous chuckle "That's why she respects you"

"Actually, I am the devil-counterpart of Metatron, not the _real_ Metatron, Ushio-sama" corrected Metatron in a dry tone

"But basically, you are still a seraph, Metatron-san." Said Ushio "And to be honest, I am a little surprised that you're quite casual for a seraph since I thought that you would be some kind of person who speaks with authority in a very formal tone and have an aura that make people... well, bow down to you"

Smiling at her summoner, Metatron said mirthfully

"I only become like what you described when situations call, Ushio-sama. While I'm not sure how the _real_ Metatron normally acted, I'm pretty sure that I like some peace time for myself so that I can relax without any unnecessary attention. Or maybe you like me to be serious all the time? Do you like that kind of girl?"

"You know, you are really sweet despite the first stern impression you made when you first appeared, Metatron-san" said Ushio as he unknowingly had a kind sincere smile on his face that made Metatron blush lightly

"Thank you for your compliment, Ushio-sama" said Metatron as she bowed at him while still sitting next to him

"Please don't bow to me, Metatron-san. And can you stop calling me '-sama'? No matter how I tell you guys not to call me '-sama', all of you minus Mephisto just kept calling me that!" said Ushio as he let out a small tired sigh. Not that he was uncomfortable, more like he just couldn't get used to it.

"As you wish, Ushio-sama" said Metatron with a chuckle and Ushio could only groan before turning back to her

"Hey Metatron-san. Can you tell me what is the difference between my 'Light' and the Angel's 'Light'?" asked Ushio curiously as the question suddenly popped into his mind

Changing her position so that she could looked straight at Ushio, Metatron said slowly

"In short, the 'Light' of Heaven is like the Sun. It's very bright, perfect, strict to the point that you can call it unjustified and opposite to anything relate to the 'Dark' or even 'Grey'. Your 'Light' on the other hand, is like the Moon. It's not as bright and perfect as the Sun but it's more accepting, regardless of relating to the 'Dark' or not and the most important thing is it has unlimited potential, something you has proved by yourself very well, Ushio-sama."

"I see" said Ushio with a nod

"Though I'm curious how a sweet girl like that nun had ended up with a group of Fallen Angel instead of staying in a church" wondered Metatron aloud "Especially that she has a Sacred Gear that can heal nearly any wound, which makes her become even more valueable to the church"

"I will not dwell upon her past for now. When things settle down and if Asia-san is okay with it, we will ask her about it" said Ushio firmly as he slowly stood up and extended his hand to Metatron "Now come on Metatron-san. Let's come back to the party."

"Can I ask you one more question, Ushio-sama?" asked Metatron after standing up with Ushio's help "How big am I in your eyes?"

"Um... Well, if I discard your bow, I would say you have about the same height as mine" said Ushio thoughtfully "Is there any problem?"

"No, nothing at all" said Metatron as she slightly turned her head away in order to hide her blush as she thought repeatedly in her mind

'_... He can see my real height...'_

**[Scene change, later that night]**

_In a room, there was a girl who had blond hair tied into two braids and put in ring shape was sitting behind a long table with her manager sittng next to her. In front of her was various news reporters with many cameras and video cameras pointing at her, all of them was waiting anxiously for her answer concerning about a rumor about an incident in her first live show_

"_... Please stop spreading this kind of malicious gossip"_

_She said in a normal with a very small hint of pleading in her voice..._

"_I don't want to cause any more trouble for a boy I don't know"_

_Despite saying with an indifferent face, she could feel her heart slowly breaking apart after she said that sentence..._

"_That... This is my official position"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Snapping her eyes open, a mid-length blond hair girl sat up from her bed with tears kept flowing freely from her eyes after having her usual dream.

The same dream of the interview which had occurred two days after her first live show.

The same dream that had been haunting her for seven months and more likely would continue for a long time.

When she worked as her idol, her smile would always appear on her face but when she came back to her apartment, that smile would quickly disappear before she sat into her desk, writing a letter to the boy that she loved unconditionally with all her heart, putting it inside a red envelop with a flower-shaped seal on it and finally, put it in a drawer of her desk that she always locked.

When had she become such a good actress like that? She had asked herself like that only to have a same answer.

Since when she had still kept sing and smiling while seeing her love had been being brought out due to his injuries causing by her selfish desire to touch him, to feel him once more time.

With a small bitter smile as she wiped away her tears, she wonder why people said that the more tears one person shed, the stronger that person became.

Because to her, it was wrong, VERY wrong.

Because to her, it would only make her break apart.

Reaching her hand toward her cellphone, she unlocked it, opened the photo album in her phone and opened a picture that she always carefully hid in her phone. In the picture was her standing next to a black hair boy wearing glasses.

And then she started hugging her cellphone in her chest tightly and silently crying while whispering repeatedly to no one until she was claimed by her sleep again

"... Ushio-kun... Please forgive me... Please forgive me... Please forgive me... Please forgive me..."

(Chapter end)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note: To be honest, both I and VuTrungThanh feel this chapter was a bit rushed and we also feel that we could do it better. Anyways, I hope you guys like the ways Metatron and Tartarus thrashing the Fallen Angels. And if you have watch both the songs 'Sarishinohara' and 'Yonjuunana', you should have an idea about who is the girl appeared in the end of this chapter **

**We will also open a poll for Ushio's familiar position but given that this story only has 27 followers till chapter 4, the poll will only open for a short time (1 or 2 weeks). Here are the candidates**

**1/Shana (from Shakugan no Shana): her trademark shouting 'Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!' is really adorable! *squeal***

**2/Slaishina (from Devil Maker: Tokyo): basically she was originated from slime so having her as Ushio's familiar would be a very hard slap in Issei's face *insert evil laugh***

**3/Est and Restia (from Tsukai no blade dance): While we will have a hard time imagine Ushio dual wielding, we always love this pair of seirei**

**4/Chimera (from Devil Maker: Tokyo): her normal child form is SO adorable while her awaken form is sexy! Who know, maybe we will let her call Ushio 'papa' like in my other fic.**

**5/Noihara Himari (from Omamori Himari): a bakeneko. We really want to see what kind of rival/friendship would happen between her and Koneko.**

**Okay, that's all for now. See you guys next time. And please, read and review! We author live by the reviews after all! \(^0^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's rant: Thank you very much for all of your reviews as well as opinions. They really help us alot and give us more motivation to continue this story. By the way, is it just me or that except the hair style, Grayfia's and Metatron's face looks quite similar?**

**Anyway, arcording to the poll, Ushio's familiars will be Est and Restia Ashdoll from Tsukai no Blade Dance. Why?! Why is there only two votes for Shana?! Is it because she doesn't have boobs?! She is really adorable! And her exclaim 'Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!', too!**

**VuTrungThanh: But regardless what you said, she still won't become Ushio's familiar**

**Varange: Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!**

**Okay, enough ranting. Enjoy the show, minna-san...**

**Chapter 6: A request for Oni's training, more new students, The three-way meeting and The Last Moment**

**[The next day, at Tachibana's Sweets Shop]**

Tachibana Ichiro, a middle age man who was the owner of Tachibana's Sweets Shop and also the head of TAKESHI, along with Hibiki, a thirty years old man with black hair and black eyes were speechless as they looked at Hiromu Ushio who was sitting in seiza as his head bowed down to the point his forehead touched the ground.

After all, it was not everyday that the young part-time worker of Tachibana's Sweets Shop just stepped in and quickly bowed down his head and begged Hibiki to train him like an Oni, not to become an Oni but to become stronger.

Letting out a small unnoticeable sigh, Ichiro started thinking back about the time when Ushio had accidentally found out about the existence of humans turned Oni. It had been one month ago, an Makamou had appeared in a warehouse of the town and Hibiki had been heavily injured when he had defeated the monster. If it hadn't been for Ushio who had been coincidentally passing there, Hibiki would have been dead now. After finding out about the truth, Ushio had agreed to keep secret for the Tachibana's Sweets Shop and even sometimes helping the shop, which slowly had made him become the part-time worker of the shop and even kept an eye on the town and tell Ichiro if there was any suspicious thing happened.

"Okay shounen, stop bowing down! You don't have to do that!" said Hibiki which snapped Ichiro out of his trance as Ushio slowly got up "But why is the sudden request? And why do you want me to train you like an Oni?"

"... I want to become stronger... So that I can wield my power and protect my friend!..." said Ushio slowly yet strongly "... The feeling of being powerless... I loathe it!... Please, Hibiki-san! I will do anything, just please, help me train so that I can become stronger!"

"Wow... You have a noble goal, shounen" said Hibiki with a smile, though Ichiro noticed another thing

"Ushio-kun, you said 'power'. What do you mean by that?" asked Ichiro curiously

"That should be me, I guess" Before Ushio could answer, the door was slided opened and Yuki stepped inside the sweets shop as the celestial devil-counterpart said aloud "Ohayo, Ushio-sama, You're really a morning person. And also hello to you, descendents of TAKESHI, the organization of Oni."

"What are you saying, miss..." Hearing what Yuki had said quickly made Ichiro on guard. He could surely that Ushio would never let anyone know about the existence of TAKESHI so if this girl knew about TAKESHI...

"Ushio-sama, please show them your sigil" said Yuki suddenly which took Ushio three full seconds to understood what she meant

"Yuki-san, but..." before Ushio could finished his question, Yuki continued

"I already know they are Oni, Ushio-sama." This made Ichiro become more cautious with Yuki "Just show them your sigil and everything will be fine. "

Without any other choice, Ushio focused his mind into his left and before the surprising eyes of Ichiro and Hibiki, the snowflake-liked sigil appeared on the back of Ushio's left hand.

"**The Light Sigil**... One of the Founders of TAKESHI 1500 years ago..." muttered Ichiro as he turned to Yuki " If Ushio-kun is **The Light Sigil**... That means you're..."

"Yes, I am. " said Yuki as she turned to a shocked Ushio "Next time if you need some help from human-turn-Oni, you should tell me instead of going on your own. And no worry, I will explain more about the connection between TAKESHI and **The Light Sigil **another day. Now please come home soon Ushio-sama, Shirayuki is quite angry that you left without having breakfast."

**[Two days later, class 3-C]**

"Hello everyone, my name is Hiromu Kimiko. It's a honor to make aquaintance with you" said Metatron formally as both her and Tartarus were standing in front of their new class in their Kuoh Academy uniform

"And I'm Hiromu Masuyo, but please call me Masuyo!" continued Tartarus cheerfully

And once again, members of class 3-C went wild with two new beautiful Hiromu joined their class while at the same time, Ushio once again fell out of his chair but this time except Rias, Akeno, Yuki, Chaos, Mephisto, Metatron and Tartarus, no one seemed or care to notice

'Can't they think any other surname? Why do they keep... no, more like insist on using my surname?' groaned Ushio mentally as his two new devil-counterpart sat down behind him, which made many male students threw him some dirty look because now Ushio was literally surrounded by five beautiful female students 'I wonder how is Asia faring...'

**[At the same time, class 2-B]**

"Umm... He... Hello, I'm Asia... Asia Argento. I'm from Italy and not really get use to Japanese culture..." said Asia timidly "So please take care of me!"

"Yes! Our new student is a cute girl!" cried the male students happily as the female students just gave them looks of annoyance. At the same time, despite being told by Rias about the new member of the peerage as well as the new member of the peerage would attend in his class, Issei still couldn't help but feel surprised. Though her cuteness and honesty quickly wiped that away. Now he felt like he was the happiest male in Kuoh Academy since he was in the same club with Rias and Akeno, the two Onee-sama of Kuoh, Toujou Koneko the mascot of the Academy and now a cute blond bishoujo! Though he purposely left out the blond bastard casanova Kiba Yuuto.

'Yes! My dream to become 'The Harem King' start from now!' cheered Issei in his mind

"Asia-chan? You are a foreigner, right? So where do you live?" asked a random student

"I am staying with Ushio-san, Shirayuki-san, Yuki-san, Emi-san, Ayame-san, Me-... Ah! I mean Kimiko-sama, Masuyo-san and Shirayuki-san's mother, Yukiko-san. Except Yukiko-san, all of them are the students of this school!" said Asia cheerfully "They are very kind to me, especially Ushio-san! He has helped me a lot since I arrived in Japan!"

Asia san speech brought a silence to the class as well as a stop to Issei's daydreaming

"Asia-san? The people you said... Do you mean Narukami Shirayuki, Hiromu Yuki, Hiromu Emi and Hiromu Ayame?" asked a male student shakily and Asia gave a nod. This cause an uproar in class 2-B while Issei was crying anime tears. While his dream was about to start, there was an unknown guy who had been staying with Asia, Narukami Shirayuki who was know as Kuoh's **Yuki no Hime** **(Princess of snow)** and the three **Hiromu's princesses**! There was one unknown guy had already achieved 'The Harem's King' title before him!

"Asia-chan! How is Shirayuki-hime, Yuki-hime, Emi-hime and Ayame-hime like when they are at home?" asked a random guy who seemed to recovered from the shock

"Um... Well, they seems normal... Shirayuki-san and Yuki-san usually do the cooking along with Yukiko-san while Emi-san and Ayame-san usually help Ushio-san training" said Asia honestly

"Asia-san! Is this Ushio-san you said handsome?" asked a female student. This made Asia started poking her fingers together while blushing furiously to the point that if it wasn't for the teacher stopping the class, the former nun would likely pass out because of embarassment.

**[After school, Occult Research Clubroom]**

For the last three days, Rias Gremory had been in a very foul mood.

After all, who could blame her when she had been outsmarted by her 'classmate' that went with the name 'Ayame'? And while she had managed to get another valueable healing Sacred Gear user, that... that 'Ayame' _bitch_ had stopped her from recuiting _her_ Ushio-kun! How outrageous!

Suddenly, her thought came to a halt

'Her'? Why and since when had she refered to her mysterious male classmate as 'her'?

'Damn it, Rias! Get a hold on yourself!' chided Rias herself mentally

"Here is your tea, Rias-sama" said Akeno as she put a cup of hot tea in front of her King.

"Thank you very much, Akeno. I really need this" said Rias before she took a sip of Akeno's tea which helped her calm down.

Right after the moment Rias put her cup down, the door opened and Kiba, Koneko, Issei along with a shy looking Asia stepped in

"We're here, Buchou!" said Issei excitedly

"Hello Issei-kun, Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan." Said Rias with a smile as she turned to Asia "And Asia-chan, welcome to Occult Research Club! Everyone, this is Asia Argento, our new Bishop"

"I'm Kiba Yuuto, class 2-A. I'm a Knight" said Kiba with a friendly smile

"Toujou Koneko, class 1-C, Rook" said Koneko curtly before she started munching her favorite chocolate

"My name is Himejima Akeno, class 3-C. It's nice to meet you, Asia-chan. And I'm Buchou's lovely Queen" said Akeno with a motherly smile

"I'm Hyoudou Issei! I'm your classmate and I'm a Pawn!" said Issei enthusiastically. After all, she looked very cute and she did stop that insane priest from killing him after all "It's very nice to meet you, Asia-chan!"

"It's... It's my pleasure to meet everyone" said Asia timidly.

Clapping her hands together, Rias said in a serious tone which quickly gained the attention of her peerage's members

"While we may have a celebration for this in a later day, I want to tell you that we will going to have a meeting with another peerage and another group in our school soon so I hope you all will be in your best behavior"

"Eh? There is another peerage in our school?" asked Issei curiously "Then why haven't I heard about them?"

Before Rias could answer, another voice from the door beat her on it

"You didn't mention about us to Hyoudou-san, Rias-senpai? And you didn't notice us all these time even though we are devils as well? I'm hurt" said a male voice as the Student Council entered the ORC's clubroom.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other in normal time" said Shitori Sona sternly "And also, it hasn't been that long since both you and him became devils. Hyoudou is reacting in the way he is supposed to react"

"The Kaichou, Shitori Sona's real name is Sitri Sona. Like Buchou, she is also a High-Class devil and the heiress of Sitri Clan, one of the 72 pillars survived the Great War like the Gremory Clan" explained Akeno which made Issei nodded his head in understanding

"Issei-kun, as you already know that Kuoh academy is controlled by Gremory Clan, in daytime it is the Student Council that is in control of this academy or in other words, the Sitri Clan is in control of this academy in daytime and it changes back to us in nighttime" continued Rias in order to explain more to Issei.

And then suddenly, a thought of using her clan's control over the academy to expel those _hussies _that usually hanged around Ushio (especially that scary bitch 'Ayame') popped inside Rias's mind so that she could have _her_ Ushio-kun all for herself... Wait no! She meant for her peerage! Yes! For her peerage!... But that thought was quickly pushed aside since she knew that would be nearly impossible to expel them, except with a very reasonable reason and Rias doubted that those _hussies_ would give her any chance like that...

'Speaking of that, I should also take a look at how they managed to enroll in this academy without any notice' thought Rias inwardly as Issei, Asia and Saji started getting along... Well, more like trying to crush each other's hand in Issei's and Saji's case

"You must have a hard time" said Sona suddenly which snapped Rias back to the reality.

"You too" said Rias as both her and Sona let out a sigh

"So... where is our special guests?" said Sona with a small unnoticeable smile, though Saji looked confused

"Eh? But Kaichou, I thought that we would only meet Rias-senpai's peerage..." said Saji but before he could finish his sentence...

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

... sound of someone knocking on the door quickly shut him up and turned everyone's attention toward the clubroom's door

"Ah! It seems they have arrived" said Rias as she clapped her hands "Please come in!"

A few seconds later, the door fully opened and Ushio with his schoolbag and guitar case, Shirayuki, Yuki, Chaos/'Emi', Mephisto/'Ayame' with her usual half-lidded eyes, Metatron/'Kimiko' whose face reminded Rias too much about the head maid as well as her brother's Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge and finally Tartarus/'Masuyo' entered the clubroom. Unnoticed by everyone else, a member of Sona's peerage, Kusaka Reya, blushed furiously when she saw Ushio's face.

"Ah! It's you!" said Issei loudly as he pointed his finger at Ushio "You're the one that save me when I was attacked by Yuuma-chan!"

"Yes, it's me" said Ushio simply with a small nod

"And you're the one who stopped us from hunting the Stray Devil!" continued Issei though this time his finger was pointed at Mephisto

"Is there any problem?" said Mephisto as she glanced at the Sekiryuutei with a fully opened eye

"No! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Issei-chan will be good!" cried Issei fearfully as he hid behind Kiba who was having a very nervous smile until Mephisto closed her eye. After letting out a taunting laugh at Issei's pitiful state, Saji confidently turned to Ushio

"Who are you? And how can a nerdy and weak-looking student like you be close to so many beautiful ladies?" said Saji with a hint of mockery in his voice.

If only Saji had known what would happened right after the moment he finished that insulting question...

In a blink of eye, Tartarus literally disappeared only to appeared right behind Saji with the blade of her scythe pressed against his neck as her chains quickly locked Sona's Pawn right where he stood. Before any person of Student Council or the Occult Research Club could react or made a move, black chains shot out from behind Yuki and wrapped around them (except Asia), holding them tightly on their spot as Metatron's daggers mysteriously appeared very close to their right eyes, ready to impale through their head. To make the matter worse, Mephisto's eyes opened fully as she flooded the room with a huge wave of Killing Intent, though she focused sixty percents of her Killing Intent and her inhuman piercing gaze on a shaking and frightened Saji.

"**Listen carefully here, trash."** Before Ushio could intervene, Mephisto said in an indifferent yet chilling and demonic voice that made everyone from the Student Council and Occult Research Club, including Asia, feel the chill ran through their spine **"Just because you have the ****Absorption Line**** of that overgrown lizard Vritra doesn't mean you're stronger than Ushio. And degrading other people doesn't make you become any better than what you are now. Are you clear?"**

"Yes! Crystal clear, madam!" cried Saji fearfully. After all, being held by a scythe pressing against his neck while being looked by Mephisto's inhuman eyes was too much for him and Saji was sure that if he was kept in this state for a few more seconds, he would surely wet himself and pass out, which would make that pervert Issei laugh in Saji's face and more importantly, this would give a very bad impression on Sona which could make his plan to make his Kaichou pregnant so that he could marry her crumble to dust!

"**You may not know but I can hear your thought."** Continued Tartarus suddenly **"And I must say that you have a very disgusting dream. Maybe I should cut off your head right now or give you an one-way ticket to Tartarus..."**

Lucky for Saji, Ushio decided to step in or else, pride be damn, Saji would start crying and begging right on his spot!

"Stop. That's enough. Please back down, 'Masuyo', 'Kimiko', 'Ayame', Yuki." Said Ushio tiredly yet firmly

"Oh come on, Ushio-sama! Let me have some more fun!" complained Tartarus/'Masuyo' before she removed her scythe and chains from Saji who looked like ready to pass out in any second. At the same time, Yuki's black chains as well as Metatron/'Kimiko' 's daggers disappeared while Mephisto/'Ayame' 's eyes returned to its half-lidded state, much to everyone's relief.

Deciding to ignore Tartarus's complaint, Ushio turned to Rias's and Sona's peerage and bow his head

"I'm very sorry for what my friends did" said Ushio in a honest and sincere tone

"No, it's my fault for not keeping my Pawn in line well and also letting my Pawn insult you. I promise that I will discipline him later, Ushio-san" said Sona as she also bowed to Ushio

"No, it's okay. I don't take any offence" said Ushio with a small smile that unknowingly made Sona's peerage members, minus Tsubaki, blush furiously, much to Shirayuki's ire and Saji's annoyance.

"Everyone, this is Ushio, Hiromu Ushio..." said Rias as she started introduced Ushio's group to the devils in the room "...and he and his friends here are members of **Utattemite Club**. Now, shall we begin?"

**[Short timeskip]**

"Do you have any questions, Ushio-kun?" asked Rias warmly after Sona and she finished explaining about them being devils as well as other things about like the Three Factions, the Great War, etc. "I understand that it is a little too much to take in"

"No, I don't have any question" said Ushio as he shook his head. Except now being known by two group of devils that he was in fact 'Tanpopo', which had caused many questions being thrown at him by Sona's female peerage members, Rias's and Sona's 'lecture' was quite uneventful

"You are taking this quite well, Tanpopo-san" said Sona casually in a matter-of-fact way with a small smile and this made Rias narrowed her eyes. After all, Sona not a person that would be casual when it concerned business

"Please stop calling me that, Sona-san. And for your statement, you have shown me enough evidences and proofs. Not to mention that I already known Rias-san here is devil" Said Ushio calmly before adding mentally in his mind _'And not to mention I had already known all those information'_

"Very well then. If you don't mind, I would like to ask you a few questions" said Rias as she folded her arms under her breasts which made Issei's eyes glue onto it until Koneko elbowed him in the stomach. After receiving a nod from the glasses-wearing teen, Rias said slowly

"What are your group, especially you Ushio-kun?" asked Rias seriously "How can't I sense anything from you? As if you are not even exist!"

"For your first question, Shirayuki here is a yuki-onna, I... I'm a human..."

"So how can you explain about we couldn't sense anything from you?" said Sona with her eyebrows raised

"... It's an ability of mine to conceal my presence. And even before I gained this ability, I'm not exactly the kind of person standing out in a crown and most people usually ignore me..."

"I... I see..." said Rias hesistantly as she somewhat felt sad. She could see that the boy sat in front of her was somewhat a loner in this academy

"What about them, Ushio-san?" said Sona as she gestured toward the group of female self-proclaim Hiromu.

Shaking his head slightly, Ushio thought if he should answer them truthfully or not. In the lunch break, Yuki and Mephisto had told him to try to give them false information or as little information as possible since in their opinion, there was nothing to guarantee that Rias's peerage and Sona's peerage would become his allies or wouldn't become his enemies. Information was power and giving them too much information would be very dangerous. And to be honest, Ushio couldn't disagree with the Celestial and Otherworldly devil-counterparts.

But then again, they had been truthful to him since the begining and it didn't sit well with himself if he decided to give them false information, especially that Ushio never liked lying to other people.

'Maybe some half-truth should be sufficient' thought Ushio inwardly. At least he didn't have to lie or make up a cover story so that it would surely be blown up sooner or later

"... I can only say that I summoned them..." answered Ushio vaguely "... From what they said, they was summoned by 'resonating' with my 'desire'..."

"Ufufufu, so your 'desire' is to be surrounded by many beautiful ladies like our Issei-kun here?" said Akeno teasingly "How lustful you are, Ushio-kun"

"Pervert' said Koneko before continuing munching her chocolate bar

"You bastard! Why did you take away my dream tittle 'The Harem's King'?" cried Issei loudly only to receive an ice kunai near his crotch from an angry Shirayuki

"I beg your pardon?" said Ushio with a raise of his eyebrows

"No worry, Ushio-kun. You can vent as much as your 'desire' on me, as long as you can show me how you made your tea better than mine" said Akeno huskily which made Shirayuki, Rias, Sona and Reya glared at the black hair beauty angrily.

"So you don't know what your friends exactly are except Narukami-san here? Or you know but can't say?" asked Sona in an attempt to drive the conversation back to its original purpose

"... Can't" said Ushio simply

Frowning at the Light Sigil, Rias said thoughtfully

"... So you summoned them and they fought for you? Just that? No deal, no price?"

"No, they also give me some... abilities that helps me..." said Ushio hesistantly before he stood up and slammed his left fist on the ground

"**Legion: Guilt" **whispered Ushio quietly

In three flash of lightning, three shoulder-height knight-liked being appeared around Ushio, each equipped with a broadsword. Each wore a helmet that covers the top half of their faces. The back of these helmets bore several spike-like protrusions protruding backwards. They were clad in blue, metallic armour on their right arms, leathery forearm protectors on each arm and dark grey leather pants.

"That's... really impressive" admitted Sona as she observed the three **Guilt **with a calculating look

"They look kinda fragile... So they can use sword?" said Rias.

Without any warning, Chaos snapped her fingers and a large steel pole appeared on Rias's face and fell down. But before Rias could react, Ushio's **Guilt** dashed forward and slashed the pole to tiny debris in merely 1 second!

And for some unknown reasons, all the debris flew toward Issei instead of falling of Rias, much to the pervert's dismay.

"Is that neccessary, 'Emi'-san?" asked Ushio with an annoyed look on his face

"Well, I just Want prove to them that the ability I gave you is top-notch" said Chaos/'Emi' nonchalantly

Shaking his head disapprovingly, Ushio dismissed **Guilt** before once again slamming his left fist on the floor and whispering quietly

"**Legion: Malice"**

This time, two archer-liked being which stood on their burning tails manifested beside Ushio. Each of them was clad in a blue metalic armour with blue helm that completely covered their face, blue gauntlets and a big crossbow.

"There are more?!" said Rias in shock as both the **Malice**, for some unknown reasons, kept aiming their crossbows at Issei and Saji, making them not even dare to move since both the Pawn was afraid to be shot by both the strange beings

With a wave of his hand, Ushio dismissed both **Malice** and return to his seat. But before he could say anything, the ringtone of Ushio's cellphone could be heard as said person excused himself in order to answer his call, leaving Shirayuki and the group of devil-counterparts sitting with the two peerages in the clubroom

"So, Emi-san... Can you tell me what exactly are you?" asked Rias to Chaos in order to break the tension and in Rias's opinion, Chaos/'Emi' looked quite 'innocent' so that Rias might have a chance to find out more about this group of _hussies_, though she couldn't understand why she used that word everytime she wanted to refer to the self-proclaimed Hiromu girls.

"Nope! Sorry, but I can't tell you~" said Chaos/'Emi' cheerfully as she shot down Rias's attempt, much to Rias's annoyance and Sona's amusement.

"And what about those being Ushio-san summon?" asked Akeno curiously

"They are **Legion of Chaos** or **Legion** for short! That's my gift to Ushio-sama!" continued Chaos with the same cheerfulness in her voice

But suddenly, the temperature in the room went down a few degrees as Chaos/'Emi' turned to a smiling Akeno and said in a very serious tone that even surprised Ushio's group

"**And Himejima-san, next time I hope you won't put my Ushio-sama in the same level of your good-for-nothing pervert"** this made Issei once again cried anime-tear but no one seemed to care or notice since their attention now was focus on Chaos/'Emi'

"My, so protective!" said Akeno as she put her hand on her right cheek "I wonder if I took Ushio-kun away from you, what kind of reaction you would have..."

'**Watch your mouth, Fallen hybrid'**

Suddenly, Akeno went stiff as she heard the warning voice of Yuki echoed in her mind before she turned to the light blue hair girl and looked at Yuki with harden eyes, which made the tension in the clubroom slowly went up. How could this person talk in her mind like that? And more importantly, how could this person know about her origin?

Before Akeno's mind could go any further, the clubroom's door opened and Ushio came in and bowed down apologetically

"I'm sorry, minna-san. An aquaintance of mine needs my help so I will have to take my leave now. Shirayuki-san, can you tell your mother for me that I won't eat dinner tonight?"

"Don't worry, Ushio-kun. But please come home soon, okay?" said Shirayuki

"I will try. Rias-san, Sona-san, thank you for the conversation. See you later."

With a final bow, Ushio quickly left the clubroom and Shirayuki along with the group of devil-counterpart also quickly stood up and left, leaving behind two wary groups of devils as many thoughts ran wildly in their mind. But still, in Rias's and Sona's mind, there was only one thought

'_I must recuit him! And Sona/Rias better be out of my way!'_

**[Timeskip, scene change]**

"Is there any thing else you need, Father?"

"No, it's okay, Sjofn. Just let me sit here"

"Are you really okay, Father?"

"Don't worry. Compared to the time when I had to fight against Yamatano Orochi, this is nothing"

On a cliff near the sea, there was an old house facing the sea and through an open window, everyone could see inside the house, there was an old man sitting on an old rocking chair. He was clad in an old sport coat, white T-shirt, black pants, brown shoes and an old muffler. Despite his old looking and his silver hair, his tired yet sharp orange crimson eyes still shone with kindness. But if anyone took a close look at the old man's left hand, they would see on the back of his left hand was a fade sigil that looked exactly like Ushio's Light Sigil

Standing next to the right side of the old man was a girl that could only be describes as 'an impossibly beautiful girl' and despite not using any make up, her beauty could even make Aphrodite died in jealousy. She had white fair skin, pale black eyes with a very light shade of grey and black hair which was held by a beautiful white flower-liked headpiece while letting two long bang on both side of her face. She was clad in a very elegant and beautiful wedding dress which showed her bare shoulders and a lot of her cleavage, white elegant elbow gloves, a pearl necklace on her neck and white middle heel shoes.

"It's okay now, Sjofn. Now go and meet your husband. You don't have to worry for this old man anymore." Said the old man with a tired yet kind smile as he looked as Sjofn

"But Father..." trailed off Sjofn but the old man continued

"Every child will have to leave their parents sooner or later, Sjofn. Now it's your don't worry, you will have a very good husband to take care of." Said the old man with a small sad smile at he looked at the night sky outside the window "The only regret I have is not to be able to hold your hand and lead you to the chapel..."

Raising his left hand toward Sjofn, a bright glow appeared in the old man's hand and slowly died down, revealing two objects. The first one was a majestic beautiful sword with gold crossguard and blue handle while the second one was a large hallowed golden scabbard which was decorated with blue enamel.

"Sjofn, give these to your husband... Consider these as my wedding gift for you and your husband since I already gave you a pair of wedding rings..." said the old man with a tired smile as Sjofn was clearly shocked when she saw the two objects before winds coming from the outside flew through the open window and compressed itself around the sword, distorting the refraction of light and rendering the sword completely invisible

"Father! These are...! But isn't this sword..." said Sjofn in shock

"Sometimes those Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels can be really stupid and ignorant..." said the old man with a strange laugh "They know about a legendary holy sword being broken to pieces, yet they never care or try to find out how a legendary holy sword, which was forged by the planet as the crystallization of the wishes of mankind stored and tempered within the planet, could be simply broken like that and then could be easily restored into seven lesser swords by using some mere _alchemy_..."

Before the old man could finish, a fit of cough escaped his throat and stopped the man from saying anything else. Taking in a deep breath, the old man held Sjofn's hand as he said pleadingly with a guilty look

"... That's aside... Sjofn, I'm sorry for putting this large burden on your husband's shoulders but please, when you see that your husband is ready, you must tell him about **Trihexa**. No matter what, **Trihexa** must not be let out or else... that will be the end of this world and I doubt that overgrown lizard Great Red can make any different. Please promise me, Sjofn. Promise me that you will do it."

"I... I... I promise, Father..." said Sjofn with a small nod as her eyes started watering before she engulfed the old man with a hug and started crying silently

"Now, now. Please don't cry, Sjofn." Said the old man soothingly as he hugged Sjofn as tight as he could before he let her go "A beautiful bride like you shouldn't cry before meeting your husband"

"But..." said Sjofn but the old man cut her off as he wiped her tears away with his handkerchief

"Now take my gifts and go, Sjofn. I promise that one day we will meet each other again. For now, I will only rest on this chair so no worry" said the old man with an assuring smile

"You promise?" said Sjofn as she looked into the old man's eyes

"I promise" said the old man as he kissed the girl's forehead "Now go meet your husband and build a happy family that you always dream"

"Tha... Thank you, Father..." said Sjofn before she stood up and a magic circle appeared under her feet

"You're welcome, Sjofn. And goodbye..." said the old man but Sjofn just shook her head

"No, Father... See you later..." said Sjofn before the magic circle teleported her away

"Yeah... See you later..." said the old man as he turned his head to a framed picture which was put on a shelf near there, showing a little Sjofn sitting on the grass while she was holding a toy ladle in one hand while in her other hand was a toy kitchen knife.

"Our adopted devil-counterpart daughter has grown into a very beautiful lady, don't you think so Yuki-chan?" said the old man to no one as he took out an old photo from a pocket of his old sport coat.

In the picture was none other than the old man himself in his young day standing next to a smiling person that looked exactly like a carbon copy of Yuki, though the woman in the picture had very light teal emerald hair instead of light blue. Smiling at the picture one more time, the old man thought about his successor, the next** Light Sigil **that he had constantly dreamed about lately before speaking quietly as his body slowly and gradually faded away, leaving behind the old photo on the rocking chair

"... Now I can finally rest and meet your Mother, Sjofn... And Ushio... Please take a good care of my daughter... "

(chapter end)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note: To be honest, both VuTrungThanh and I found the meeting part of this chapter quite boring and hard to write. And can anyone guess who is the old man appeared in the last part of this chapter?**

**About Sjofn, she had already appeared in the Korean version of Devil Maker: Tokyo but until now, except Summer Sjofn, Sjofn card hasn't appeared in the global/English version of Devil Maker: Tokyo yet so if anyone don't know her appearance, you can check my profile where I have left links to her child/Common form and her current form/Rare form. In my opinion, she is the most beautiful girl in Devil Maker: Tokyo and I'm happy to have her in this story!**

**And finally, for anyone who still had no idea about Ushio's **Legion** ability given by Chaos, you can ask Google-sama about an old game called **Chaos Legion.** What a great game it is despite being very old.**

**Okay, that's all for now. See you guys later! And please, read and review! We fanfic authors live by your reviews after all!**


End file.
